Alien VS Predator
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: "Vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à une petite excursion." Ria-t-il." Les affaires que nous vous avons ordonné de prendre seront le stricte nécessaire pour votre survie. Je ne vais pas déblatérer plus..." Mais quelle est cette excursion? En est-ce vraiment une? Que va-t-il vraiment se passer? Vous voulez le savoir et ben je vous invites à venir le lire.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou me voilà pour une troisième fic, basé sur un film ( et oui encore). Sachez que l'idée vient du film mais le texte et les dialogues sont de moi. J'espère, alors, vraiment que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ils sont les bienvenue. Ensuite pour la publication, pour cette fic, elle risque d'être longue.

Je remercie Jojo-Shadow pour la correction.

Bonne lecture à tous.

_**0000000oooooooo00000000oooo0 0000000oooo**_

**_Alien VS Predator_**

_**Partie I**_

Un vieil autobus transportait huit adolescents, tous âgés de dix-huit ans. Ces huit jeunes venaient respectivement d'un camp de redressement pour jeunes. Ils avaient tous été envoyés là-bas pour causes de violence, de tentative de meurtre, pour vol avec préméditation, pour agression, pour non-respect sur la voie publique et tant d'autres. Ce matin-là, ils avaient été réveillés tôt, très tôt. Cinq heures du matin, les surveillants avaient eu pour ordre d'aller réveiller -et faire préparer que peu d'affaires nécessaires et utilisables- ces huit jeunes. Ceux-ci, dans le coltard, n'avaient pas bien saisi la raison. Les surveillants leurs avaient ordonné de ne prendre qu'un simple sac garni avec simplement le stricte minimum pour leur survie. A cette mention, les huit jeunes avaient été stupéfaits et effrayés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Et maintenant cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient sur la route, pour aller, ils ne savaient où. Le chef de l'établissement ne leur avait que souhaité bonne chance. Mais bonne chance pour quoi ? Bien que tant de questions tournaient dans leur cerveau, ils se dirent, qu'ils réfléchiraient plus tard. Ils s'étaient tous résolus à dormir encore un peu.

Après des heures de route, l'autobus s'arrêta dans un freinage brusque ce qui provoqua un réveille en sursaut des huit jeunes endormis. Maintenant bien réveillés, les huit jeunes se contentèrent de regarder, à travers les vitres de l'autocar, l'environnement qui les entouré et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Dehors, c'était le désert complet. Mais face à eux, un grand avion de chasse militaire était posé. Devant celui-ci, trois hommes d'une carrure impressionnante étaient postés. Ils attendaient bien sagement. Deux d'entre eux avaient une cigarette dans la bouche*. Les huit étaient tous perdus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans un endroit pareil ?

- « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? » S'énerva un jeune brun ayant des tatouages en forme de triangle sur chacune de ses joues.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que cela ne présage rien de bon. » Lui répondit un jeune homme blond aux beaux yeux bleus.

- « A qui le dis-tu ? Je pense comme toi et même pire. » Répliqua un jeune homme châtain coiffé en pic, quelque peu enrobé.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, tout le monde dehors. » Beugla l'un des accompagnateurs.

C'est en protestant que les huit jeunes descendirent de l'autobus. L'accompagnateur leur ordonna de se placer en ligne. Ils le firent sans bonne foi. Une fois cela fait, il leur expliqua en quelques phrases ce qui les attendait.

- « Vous avez été sélectionné pour participer à une petite excursion. » Ria-t-il. « Les affaires que nous vous avons ordonné de prendre seront le stricte nécessaire pour votre survie. Je ne vais pas déblatérer plus alors je n'aie qu'une seule chose à vous dire. Bonne chance et que la plupart d'entre vous nous revienne vivant. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il monta directement dans l'autocar qui démarra sans plus attendre laissant derrière lui huit jeunes pétrifiés sur place.

Les trois hommes, avaient regardé la scène avec un grand intérêt. Ils détaillèrent les jeunes qui étaient postés devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui était posté au milieu, s'approcha d'eux. Il était grand, musclé, cheveux noirs coiffés en cul de canard et avait des yeux d'un noir profond. Les huit jeunes le regardèrent s'avancer vers eux. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et d'une voix autoritaire, il leur dit :

- « Bon, que les choses commencent. Nous allons monter dans cet avion militaire. Il va nous transporter dans un endroit qui, une fois là-bas, le devoir non accompli, nous ne pourrons pas partir. Le seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, ce serait de réussir la mission qui nous a été imposé. Alors, mes deux collègues et moi attendons de vous un comportement exemplaire. Et vous avez tout intérêt de nous écouter aux risques et au péril de votre vie. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, suivez nos indications. » Finit-il en les transperçant du regard. Il les scruta un par un, s'arrêtant ensuite automatiquement sur le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus qui le regardait suspicieusement. « Bon suivez-moi. Ne perdons pas de temps.

- Alors là, il est hors de question que je bouge d'ici. » Protesta le jeune homme tatoué.

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui venait de protester.

- « Pardon ? » Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- « J'ai dit que je n'irai nul part. Est-ce plus claire ?» Redit le jeune homme, le mitraillant du regard.

- « Ton nom.

- Quoi ? Putain, je ne répondrai pas. » Cracha-t-il.

L'homme en question souffla un bon coup. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais ce jeunot commençait nettement, à l'emmerder. Il sortit avec une vitesse fulgurante de son blouson, un revolver. Le jeune tatoué, ainsi que les autres, avaient écarquillés les yeux de peur. Le revolver était pointé sur le jeune qui maintenant, tremblait de tous ses membres.

- « Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Alors dis-moi ton nom. » Lui redemanda l'homme froidement.

- « Ki...Kiba Inu...Inuzuka. » Finit-il par dire en bégayant.

- « Bien, alors Kiba Inuzuka, tu vas, avec les autres, monter dans cet avion et à partir de ce moment-là je ne veux en aucun cas t'entendre beugler et c'est pareil pour vous » Finit-il en dardant son regard sur les autres qui déglutirent face au pistolet pointé sur eux. Cet homme était fou.

Il leur intima de le suivre. Les huit jeunes le suivirent avec réticence vers l'avion où les deux autres hommes les attendaient. Ils montèrent tous un par un dans l'avion avec l'aide d'un des hommes. Il était grand, tout aussi baraqué que l'autre. Sa couleur de cheveux était quelque peu déstabilisante, mais pas désagréable. Il était roux et avait les yeux d'un vert déstabilisant. Un kanji signifiant amour était tatoué sur le côté gauche de son front. D'une poignée forte il aida les jeunes à monter. Arrivé au dernier qui avait loupé la marche, l'homme roux le rattrapa de justesse. Le jeune homme, qui était quand même petit pour son âge, avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu ni trop clair ni trop foncé. Celui-ci releva la tête vers l'homme et dans un souffle il le remercia. Le roux en était resté déstabilisé un instant. De tous les jeunes qu'il venait de faire monter, celui-ci était très différent. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les autres. Il espérait que celui-ci allait s'en sortir bien que pour lui comme pour les autres, cela s'annonçait mal, même très mal.

L'avion avait décollé depuis une bonne heure et dans le transport s'était le silence complet qui régnait. Mais ce silence fut brisé par le troisième homme qui était de la même carrure que les deux autres, mais celui-ci avait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur assez étrange qui virée vers le nacre. Il s'approcha d'eux. Il avait dans ses mains huit parachutes et vue le regard que les jeunes lui lancèrent, il se doutait bien que ce qu'il allait leur dire n'allait pas du tout leur plaire.

- « Je me présente. Je suis Neji Hyûga, je suis colonel comme mes deux collègues. Le roux c'est Gaara No Sabaku et le brun c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Tous trois, nous allons être vos guides et notre statut de colonel fait que c'est nous qui allons prendre les décisions. Mais nous vous expliquerons tout correctement une fois sur place. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de mettre ces parachutes.

- Pourquoi? » Demanda le jeune homme blond.

- « Tout simplement parce que nous allons sauter dans moins d'une demi-heure dans le lieu où nous allons. » Expliqua-t-il le plus simplement possible.

Les huis jeunes se regardèrent avec peur. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce bordel ? Le dénommé Kiba voulant protester, se ravisa lorsque le regard onyx de cet Uchiwa se posa sur lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne protesta, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins. Ils voulaient les tuer ou quoi ? Sauter ?! Mais c'était de la folie et puis qu'elle était cette fichue mission ? Et pourquoi il devait la finir pour rentrer chez eux et surtout pourquoi seulement certains d'entre eux auront la vie sauve ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucles dans leur tête.

Quelques minutes avant de sauter en parachute, les huit jeunes prièrent pour que tout se passe à merveille. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de refouler leur peur de sauter, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les minutes écoulées, le dénommé Gaara s'approcha d'eux et leur intima de se mettre les uns derrière les autres. Un par un par, dans un intervalle de cinq secondes, ils devront sauter. Le premier se fut comme par hasard Kiba. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille. La porte de l'avion s'ouvrit et un seul regard vers le bas le ramena à la réalité et cela lui fit encore plus peur qu'autre chose. Il se retourna pour trouver du réconfort dans les yeux de ses camarades, mais ils étaient tous autant effrayés. Son regard rencontra celui du colonel Uchiwa et d'un signe de tête il l'incita à sauter, mais Kiba secoua la tête en signe de négation, paralysé. Le colonel Uchiwa sortit son arme et d'un geste de la main qui tenait l'arme, il lui ré-intima de sauter. Kiba déglutit et dans une dernière prière alors que celui-ci n'avait jamais prié de sa vie, il sauta en criant comme un demeuré. Dans les airs, il criait toujours comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, sans plus attendre, il actionna le parachute, mais celui-ci faisait des siennes. La panique l'envahit et il retenta de l'actionner. Après plusieurs minutes de panique, celui-ci se consentit à s'ouvrir et il souffla de soulagement. La première étape pour lui était réussie.

Derrière lui, s'était le jeune homme blond du nom de Naruto Uzumaki qui avait sauté. Celui-ci s'était contenté de se donner du courage pour sauter. Son parachute n'avait pas fait des siennes et s'était ouvert. Un soulagement sans nom s'était inscrit sur son visage. Mais il espérait tout de même que pour les autres tout allait bien se passer. Le parachute s'actionnait grâce au bouton, mais s'il y avait une mauvaise manipulation pour l'ouvrir, le parachute avait une chance sur deux d'éclater comme une bombe et donc la personne mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

Naruto venait de se réceptionner au sol et plus loin, il voyait son camarade se débattre avec son parachute pour tenter de le retirer. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- « Eh, Kiba laisse, je vais t'aider. » Lui dit-il.

- « Merci. » Le remercia-t-il.

Après avoir enlevé le parachute tous deux levèrent les yeux au ciel où ils virent le reste de l'équipage. Parmi eux, un jeune homme brun n'arrivait pas, comme Kiba, à actionner son parachute et la peur prit celui-ci. Il essaya frénétiquement de l'ouvrir. Dans les airs on pouvait voir un jeune homme se débattre.

- « Oh putain, putain. » Dit Kiba qui avait rivé son regard sur le jeune homme brun qu'il ne connaissait que très peu.

Naruto était aussi pris de court. Le jeune homme s'approchait à grande vitesse du sol et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à actionner son parachute. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était deux des trois colonels et quatre autres jeunes qui s'étaient réceptionnés au sol suivit de près par les autres sauf le jeune encore dans les airs. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci, alors que sa main appuyait sans s'arrêter sur le bouton de marche, un clignotant rouge se mit à s'allumer. Effrayé, il essaya de retirer le parachute, mais n'arrivant pas il se mit à crier. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus regardait la scène effrayé. Il avait peur de mal comprendre, alors il ferma les yeux. Et ce fut un grand boom et les cris des autres qui le firent rouvrir ses yeux. Devant lui, les membres déchiquetés du jeune homme tombaient dans un bruit sourd au sol. Ayant un haut-le-cœur, il courut quelque peu en retrait et se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Kiba et Naruto avaient les yeux écarquillés. Leur corps ne bougeait même plus. Pour les autres c'était pire. Ils criaient et comme le petit brun aux yeux bleus, ils vomirent face au spectacle. Les trois colonels avaient été surpris un instant et leurs yeux avaient montré une légère tristesse. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils regardèrent les sept autres jeunes qui avaient réussis à se réceptionner avec succès. Sept, non, il en manquait un. Le colonel No Sabaku regarda dans les environs et son regard trouva la dernière personne. Le petit brun aux yeux bleus était en retrait accroupis face à un énorme arbre. Il intima ses collègues d'aller voir comment allaient les autres pendant que lui allait chercher le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et une fois arrivé près de lui, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et mit une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se retourner vers lui. C'est un jeune homme, plein de désarroi et les larmes aux yeux, qui se retourna vers lui. La scène dont il avait été témoin l'avait horrifié.

- « Cela ne sert à rien de te demander si ça va. Mais il faut que tu viennes. Ne reste pas là tout seul. - Seul Dieu sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. » Lui dit le colonel, d'une voix douce.

- « Oh mon Dieu, c'était horrible. » Dit-il à travers ses larmes d'une voix étouffée. Son corps tremblait à n'en plus finir.

Par l'enfer, il n'avait jamais vu une scène aussi horrible. Seulement dans les films, mais c'était justement des films et non la réalité. Le voir en réel était encore plus écœurant et dégoûtant. Il n'avait pas cru qu'un jour, il pourrait assister à une scène de ce genre-là. Il souhaitait de tout cœur rentrer.

- « Je sais, crois-moi, j'en ai vu des choses aussi horribles soient-elles. Mais il faut que tu sois fort, car ce qui t'attends est encore plus horrible. Alors reprends-toi. » Lui dit-il d'une voix maintenant ferme.

De ses deux mains, il le prit par les épaules et le releva. Il constata qu'il était vraiment petit pour son âge. Et une grande douceur et innocence se reflétaient sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune comme lui faisait dans un camp de redressement ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être placé là-bas ? Et avoir été sélectionné n'avait pas non plus été des meilleurs pour lui. Malgré tout, une petite voix en lui, lui disait de faire en sorte de protéger ce jeune garçon.

- « Allé viens, ils nous attendent. »

Il lui prit le bras doucement et l'intima de le suivre. A quelques mètres d'eux, les autres jeunes étaient encore très déboussolés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les colonels tentaient tant bien que mal de les rassurer. Mais le colonel Uchiwa ne se laissa pas en démordre. Il avait vu bien pire dans sa carrière.

- « Bon, oui c'est tragique, oui c'est écœurant, horrifiant, tout ce que vous voulez, mais nous avons une mission. Et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, car ce qui nous attend à tous et je dis bien à _tous _c'est soit la mort soit la vie. Après c'est à vous de faire en sorte de rester en vie. Nous ne serons sûrement pas toujours là au bon moment pour vous sauver. C'est pour cela. » Leur expliqua-t-il sous leurs yeux horrifiés pas ses paroles.

Cet homme n'avait donc aucun cœur ? Il se baissa vers le gros sac à ses pieds et il le vida sous leurs yeux quand même attentifs. Le sac s'ouvrit sur une ribambelle d'armes à feu. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Le colonel Uchiwa les examina et examina ensuite les jeunes chacun leur tour. Et il leur fournit des armes qui leur convenaient le mieux. Dans leurs mains ils avaient tous une arme et avaient été ensuite équipés de balles, de part et d'autres, autour de leur bassin. Pour certains d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils tenaient une arme et pour d'autres non.

- « Bon maintenant que vous êtes équipé d'un moyen de défense. Je continue. » S'exclama le colonel No Sabaku. « Notre mission est de détruire une pyramide datant de plusieurs siècles. Il faut la détruire complètement mais il fait surtout détruire ce qu'i l'intérieur. » Leur expliqua-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement à l'intérieur ? » Osa demander un jeune homme brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval montante.

- « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » Lui répondit-il simplement. « Bon en route, nous avons du chemin à faire mais je vous prierais de rester sur vos gardes et de ne pas vous éloigner, si vous voulez rester en vie. » Finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la forêt qui se présentait devant eux.

Les sept jeunots déglutirent péniblement, mais ils consentirent à le suivre. La marche était fermée par les deux autres colonels.

- « Cela promet. » Dit le colonel Hyûga dans un souffle.

_**0000000oooooooo00000000oooo0 0000000oooo**_

Ce n'était pas une simple forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous engagés, mais une forêt ressemblant beaucoup à la forêt amazonienne, même en pire. Des arbres, des buissons, des branches, des parcours plus dangereux les uns que les autres et tant d'autres ornaient la forêt, mais surtout ces insectes qui volaient autours d'eux et ces bruits qui se faisaient entendre de temps à autres. Les trois colonels en avaient l'habitude, mais pas les jeunes et sûrement pas les trois filles qui braillaient plus qu'autre chose, faisant s'énerver les colonels.

- « Bon ça suffit j'en aie ma claque de vous entendre brailler comme des truies. Alors, nous allons nous arrêter un moment et nous reprendrons notre route et dans _le calme. _Compris ? » S'exclama le colonel Uchiwa dans une froideur à couper le souffle.

Sans protester ils se dirigèrent vers un gros et large tronc d'arbre. Ils s'assirent dessus et soufflèrent de contentement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter. Ils avaient bien mérité ce petit repos.

Le petit brun aux yeux bleus du nom de Shin Soma s'était assis en retrait. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les autres, dont certains d'entre eux qu'il connaissait bien, même très bien, mais il voulait se retrouver seul et faire le point. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il voulait rentrer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'une peur sans nom s'était installée en lui, ne le lâchant pas. Il avait peur à chaque instant, presque à en devenir paranoïaque. Pourquoi avaient-ils été sélectionnés ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi lui ? Le pire c'était qu'ils n'allaient pas tous s'en sortir. Lui, il ne voulait pas mourir, il était encore trop jeune, il n'avait fait qu'un petit bout de chemin de sa vie. Déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre au camp de redressement, mais là, c'était pire. Il regrettait le camp. Il voulait vivre, avoir un travail, trouver l'amour et d'autres choses de la vie. Ici, c'était la mort qui l'attendait, qui _les_ attendait.

N'en pouvant plus, il se prit la tête entre les mains. De loin Naruto l'avait vu se mettre à l'écart et son cœur se compressa face à la douleur que le jeune Shin ressentait. Il se leva et alla le voir.

- « Hey, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- « Oh, pas vraiment non. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien avec tout ce qui se passe ? » Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses dépérir.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer, Naruto. » Lui dit le petit brun en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il ancra son regard qui brillait, contenant les futures larmes. Tant de douleurs et de peur se reflétaient dans son regard que Naruto se contenta de le prendre dans les bras dans une étreinte fraternelle et pleine de douceur pour le soutenir. Depuis le début il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que Shin avait bien pu ressentir face à cette scène horrible dont ils avaient tous été témoin. Shin était comme un petit frère pour lui.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au camp, lors de l'arrivée de Shin. Naruto en avait été resté surpris de voir un jeune tel que lui dans un endroit pareil. Pourtant le délit qu'il avait commis n'était pas grave et surtout il n'en était en rien le responsable. Depuis ce jour ils étaient devenus proche avec d'autres personnes notamment avec Kiba.

De loin le colonel No Sabaku observa l'échange entre les deux. Il avait bien remarqué le jeune brun se mettre à l'écart et il avait voulu aller le voir mais il s'était déjà fait devancer par le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui voulait qu'il protège ce jeune homme. Quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il avait envie d'être proche de lui et de le protéger. De tout le trajet tout le monde avait râlé et autres, sauf lui et le blond.

_**0000000oooooooo00000000oooo0 0000000oooo**_

Après une bonne heure de pause, ils avaient tous repris la marche. La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid s'était installé. Leurs doigts étaient complètement gelés par ce froid glacial. Ils tentaient de se réchauffer, mais rien n'y faisait. Les colonels décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit et de trouver un endroit convenable pour y loger. Le colonel Hyûga repéra une sorte de grotte assez grande pour les accueillir. Il le fit savoir et ils pénétrèrent, tous, dans ladite grotte.

Une fois installés dedans, les jeunes s'étaient entassés vers le fond et face à eux, les colonels s'étaient assis. Le colonel No Sabaku sortit quelques instants de la grotte et revint quelques minutes après avec des petites branches d'arbres. Il les jeta au sol, au milieu et se baissa vers celle-ci. Il tenta par la suite de faire du feu pour les réchauffer et éviter d'avoir trop froid. Des petites brindilles de feu apparurent et le colonel continua d'essayer d'allumer pour avoir un plus gros feu. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à allumer le feu. Il se réinstalla à sa place et se mit à parler à voix basse avec ses collègues.

Le colonel Hyûga sortit de son sac de quoi se ressourcer. Il donna à chacun, de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Après avoir mangés le peu qu'ils avaient. Ils essayèrent de trouver une positon adéquate pour dormir cette nuit.

Kiba, de son côté, râlait toujours contre ces fichus colonels, mais surtout contre ces moins que rien de dirigeants du camp de redressement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ceux-ci avaient accepté de les laissé partir dans un endroit aussi dangereux. Il voulait partir de cet endroit.

- « Merde j'ai encore faim. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de chips. » Dit un jeune garçon châtain du nom de Choji Akimichi.

- « C'est pas vrai. T'es sérieux quand tu parles ? On est dans un endroit dangereux, on a vu mourir notre camarade et toi tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est à tes putains chips. » S'énerva une jeune fille blonde du nom de Ino Yamanaka.

- « Ce n'est pas ça putain, j'essaye juste d'être optimiste. Tu crois quoi ? Que de voir un ami mourir dans d'atroces circonstances ne m'a rien fait ? Eh, bien si. J'essaye juste d'oublier cette mauvaise journée. Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Vous me faîtes chier. » Dit-il dans un élan de colère.

Il partit chercher une place à l'écart, puis il s'allongea fermant les yeux pour exprimer son envie de dormir. Les autres le regardèrent quelque peu consternés, mais ils devaient tous avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il fallait qu'ils oublient cette mauvaise journée et restent optimiste.

Naruto se rassit en face des colonels et les observa parler. Son regard s'attarda sur le colonel Uchiwa. Et il se mit à penser qu'à part leurs noms et leurs fonctions, ils ne savaient rien d'autre sur eux. Et cela les étonnerait beaucoup si ceux-ci voulaient bien parler d'eux.

Des trois colonels, il trouvait que c'était le colonel Uchiwa qui faisait le plus peur, par sa froideur et le fait qu'il soit sans pitié. Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard le colonel, ce ne fut que quand celui-ci plongea son regard onyx dans celui saphir, où des reflets orangés dansaient dû aux flammes, qu'il détourna son regard gêné d'avoir attardé son regard sur lui.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se tournèrent vers son ami Shin qui était un peu plus loin. Celui-ci, malgré le feu, grelottait. Son corps tremblait de toutes parts. Sans même se demander pourquoi, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers son ami.

Sentant une présence venir à ses côtés, le petit brun leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son ami Naruto. Le blond s'assit tout contre lui et le prit instantanément dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte qui lui apporta un peu plus de chaleur. Dans un souffle presque inaudible, il le remercia. Naruto se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps de son ami.

_**0000000oooooooo00000000oooo0 0000000oooo**_

Dehors c'était la nuit noire qui gouvernait. Alors que nos petits aventuriers dormaient. A l'orée de la forêt, on distinguait une forte lumière. Bien plus proche on pouvait voir un énorme vaisseau spatial de couleur gris métallisé qui brillait malgré l'obscurité.

La grande entrée du vaisseau était ouverte sur un groupe de huit personnes. Personnes ? Non c'étaient des créatures humanoïdes bipèdes. Leur taille était conséquente. Ils devaient mesurer dans les environs deux mètres vingt et au vue de leur carrure, ils devaient peser plus de cent soixante-dix kilos. Un poids lourd et conséquent fait de muscles et très peu de graisses.

Leurs corps étaient recouverts sur les genoux, les bras et le torse de protection en acier, mais malgré cela, on pouvait voir la couleur de leur peau qui était jaune, chiné de taches noires. Leur visage était lui aussi recouvert par un masque en acier où seuls leurs yeux se voyaient. Ils étaient jaunes virant vers le vert, parfois. Sur leur tête, de ce qui semblerait être l'équivalent de cheveux humains, ressemblait à des « dreadlocks » noires.

Ces créatures étaient fortes et puissantes par leur stature, mais aussi par leurs technologies bien plus avancées que ceux des humains. Ils possédaient des armes hors normes qu'aucun humain ne pouvait imaginer. Ils étaient d'autant plus rapide dû à une dextérité et des réflexes hors du communs que ne le sera jamais un humain. De plus, leurs sens étaient bien plus développés que les nôtres et grâce à leurs technologies avancées, basées sur l'équivalent de notre système de vision infra-rouge et autres amplificateurs, leurs sens étaient bien plus améliorés et poussés au maximum.

Pour empêcher que les humains ou autres ne les repèrent, ils utilisaient un système de camouflage transparent, capturant les ondes lumineuses d'un côté et les recomposant de l'autre. Grâce à cela, ils étaient extrêmement difficiles d'être localiser par un quelconque humains.

Ces créatures dangereuses n'étaient autre que des Predators plus communément appelés les Yautja. Les huit Predators descendirent du vaisseau sur la terre ferme et observèrent de leurs yeux jaunes chaque recoin de cette petite île perdue et non connue du monde.

Ceux-ci venaient sur terre tous les cent ans. Sauf que cette année-là, c'était une année particulière. Ils avaient dû se déplacer par urgence pour cause d'un problème étrange sur cette île qui présentait une source de chaleur très inhabituelle et étrange. Un mystérieux flux d'énergie provenait de cette île mystérieuse peut connue.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, les Predators se parlèrent entre eux pour mettre au point une stratégie. Leur langue était autant bizarre que déstabilisante. Leur langue n'était composée que de grognements, cliquetis et autres bruitages. Ils pouvaient comprendre le langage des humains grâce à leur générateur de leur embarqué car ils pouvaient reproduire des enregistrements ou des morceaux de paroles.

Après avoir échangé des dernières paroles, le groupe de Predators se retira au pas de course vers la forêt sous les yeux scrutateurs d'un Predator debout à l'entrée du vaisseau. Celui-ci était d'une carrure bien plus imposante et une grande puissance s'émanait de lui. Bien plus grand que ses compères, son corps était totalement recouvert d'une fine armure en acier qui brillait de milles feu et il tenait lui aussi une lance similaire à ceux de ses guerriers sauf que celle-ci était de couleur d'orée. Le chef des Predators, car celui-ci était bien le chef, portait une cape rouge brodait de filaments dorés, montrant ainsi son statut au sein des siens. Ses yeux orangés regardaient ses hommes partir, à ce qui annonçait un début de bataille. Oui, mais contre qui ?

_**0000000oooooooo00000000oooo0 0000000oooo**_

Les occupants de la grotte dormaient tous à point fermé. Sauf une personne. Shin venait de se réveiller en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il essaya de bouger, mais il remarqua, qu'il était enfermé dans les bras de son ami Naruto. Celui-ci le tenait fortement l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée sur lui. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement à vouloir se retirer des bras forts de son ami, il réussit et se releva. Il se fraya un passage et sortit de la grotte. Il ne vit pas le colonel Gaara réveillé. Celui-ci avait le sommeil très léger et il avait entendu quelqu'un se lever. En reconnaissant le petit brun, il le laissa sortir et se dit qu'il allait le suivre en cas de potentiel danger.

Il sortit donc dehors à son tour et remarqua le jeune brun debout la tête relevée vers le ciel non étoilé. Il se rapprocha à pas de loup et, arrivé derrière lui, il posa sa main ferme et forte sur son épaule faisant ainsi sursauter de peur le jeune Shin.

- « Par l'enfer, vous m'avez fait peur. » Dit Shin en reconnaissant le colonel

- « Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Lui dit-il en s'excusant.

- « C'est bon. Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Je te retourne la question. Mais non.

- Oh, moi j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive donc plus à me rendormir. Et puis, tellement de questions tournent dans ma tête.

- Je comprends.

- Non, si vous comprendriez, vous nous direz, à tous, la vraie raison de notre présence en ce lieu. Et d'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

- Je peux comprendre, crois-moi. » Répondit-il en éludant la question. « Mais si on vous disait la vraie raison vous prendrez bien plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Mais c'est mieux que l'on sache, que de ne rien savoir. C'est tout de même notre vie qui est en jeu.

- Je sais mais... » Celui-ci ne put finir sa phrase car une explosion éclata soudainement à quelques mètres d'eux, les propulsant fortement au sol devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Gaara, surprit, se releva tant bien que mal. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement le jeune Shin qu'il trouva à quelques mètres de lui, étalé au sol et inconscient. Il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il rentra immédiatement dans la grotte pour prévenir les occupants, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà réveillés et les jeunes étaient tous pris de panique. Le colonel Hyûga, mal réveillé, tenta de les calmer, mais cela n'était pas gagné.

Après s'être tous calmés, ils sortirent de la grotte et devant eux, de grandes flammes jaillissaient de toutes parts. Elles commençaient à les entourer. Gaara, ayant toujours le jeune Shin inconscient dans ses bras, leurs cria d'avancer. Le colonel Hyûga prit les affaires de celui-ci et partit. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la forêt se créant un passage entre les flammes.

Alors que tout le monde échappa aux flammes, l'une des jeunes filles du nom de Sakura Haruno se prit les pieds dans un caillou et celle-ci trébucha. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, mais en relevant les yeux, l'horreur se lut sur son visage. Elle était entourée par les flammes. Prise de panique, elle se mit à crier à en perdre la voix. En attendant les cris de la jeune fille, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et se retournèrent. Devant eux la jeune fille était prise au piège par les flammes.

Naruto regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et il repéra un arbre qui avait des branches similaires à ceux des palmiers. Il se retourna vers Kiba et Shikamaru et leur demanda de l'aider. Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils devaient arracher deux branches chacun puis essayer de balayer le feu pour faire un passage de secours à la jeune fille. Celle-ci, criait à n'en plus finir.

Après acharnement, ils se dirigèrent vers les flammes qui entouraient la jeune fille et ils les balayèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite ouverture se fit et Naruto cria à la jeune fille de sortir immédiatement.

- « Sakura, c'est bon, viens vite » Lui cria-t-il.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et elle sortit rapidement du cercle des flammes. Mais dans sa précipitation, celle-ci se brûla accidentellement la main au contact du feu. Elle tomba alors misérablement au sol dans un cri de douleur. Sa main était brûlée au troisième degré et du sang coulait en abondance. Kiba se précipita à ses côtés et cria aux colonels qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début, de venir la soigner.

Le colonel Hyûga sortit une trousse de secours et prit dans celle-ci le strict nécessaire pour soigner la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et éjecta le jeune Kiba. Il s'accroupit face à elle et il se mit à la soigner.

Naruto regardait d'un œil mauvais le colonel Uchiwa tout comme le colonel Hyûga. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester debout à regarder le spectacle.

Après avoir fini de soigner la jeune fille, ils s'en allèrent de cet endroit maintenant dévasté par les flammes qui brûlaient encore.

Partant vers leur nouvelle destination, ils ne firent pas attention au Predator qui était posté à plus de cinquante mètres d'eux, les épiant.

Les Predators, sous leur système de camouflage transparent, regardèrent les humains partirent en direction de la pyramide mystérieuse.

Les Predators ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir des humains dans cet endroit mystérieux et ils leur avaient lancé une attaque pour leur faire peur ou peut-être plus, mais ils allaient devoir – sûrement- se confronter à eux, pourtant ils ne le souhaitaient guère. Leur seule mission était de s'occuper en bonne et due forme de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pyramide.

Après avoir marché, marché, et encore marché, l'équipe s'arrêta pour se reposer. Le jour venait de se lever et ils constatèrent que cela faisait vraiment des heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter. Sakura alla s'asseoir, sa main lui tirait quelque peu, mais c'était supportable.

Lorsque Shin rouvrit ses yeux, il se sentit nettement bien. Une chaleur l'entourait et il se demandait d'où elle pouvait provenir. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers un visage et qu'il vit dans quelle position et surtout où et entre quoi il se trouvait. Un fort rougissement apparut sur son visage. Celui-ci était enfermé dans les bras fort du colonel Gaara qui le tenait fermement contre son torse. Son visage était enfoncé contre son torse chaud et ferme. Il se sentit rougir lorsque d'arrières pensées apparurent dans son esprit. Il tenta de bouger pour signaler qu'il était réveillé.

Gaara, assis sur un tronc abandonné, tenait le jeune Shin dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Alors qu'il allait le réveiller, il le sentit bouger dans ses bras. Il baissa son visage vers le sien et tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient gênées. Il lui sourit doucement et desserra son étreinte permettant ainsi au jeune Shin de bouger. Celui-ci se releva quelque peu et se mit face au colonel.

- « Enfin réveillé. » Lui dit-il.

- « Oui, j'ai dormi longtemps?

- Oui, depuis l'explosion en fait.

- Oh je vois. Je vous remercie. Je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps. » Lui dit-il en se retirant des bras du colonel.

Celui-ci le laissa se relever. Shin partit vers son ami Naruto, non sans oublier de remercier une dernière fois le colonel. Celui-ci le regarda, pensif, se diriger vers son ami.

Naruto assis un peu plus loin vit son ami Shin se diriger vers lui. Il lui fit un énorme sourire auquel Shin lui répondit. Il vint s'asseoir près du blond qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- « Alors la marmotte enfin réveillé ? J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. Il aurait alors fallut attendre ton prince charmant pour te donner un baiser afin de te réveiller. » Rigola-t-il faisant rire Shin par la même occasion.

- « Tu es bête. Il n'est pas près d'arriver.

- Un jour.

- Hn, un jour. Aussi non, aucun autre mauvais événement n'est arrivé ?

- Non, le calme plat.

- Et vous savez à quoi était due l'explosion ?

- Non. Aucune idée. Même les colonels n'en savent rien. Mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

- Moi aussi. » Souffla Shin enfermé dans les bras de Naruto.

Celui-ci posa sa tête sur celle de Shin qui était posé sur son épaule. Oui, il y avait encore tant de mystère.

Dans des arbres un peu plus loin du groupe, les Predators épiaient les humains. Grâce à leur générateur de leur embarqué, ils purent écouter et enregistrer des bribes de paroles entre les humains. Et ils constatèrent que ceux-ci se dirigeaient bien dans la même direction qu'eux. Ils avaient alors décidé de les suivre à la trace et dans un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne leurs feraient rien. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas leur cible.

Ils se firent sortir de leurs pensées lorsqu'ils virent les humains se lever et commencer à s'en aller. Ils les suivirent.

L'équipe venait de reprendre la route. Une jeune fille du nom de Tenten fermait la marche. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour ne faisant pas attention que le groupe avançait sans se préoccuper d'elle. N'entendant plus rien, elle haussa les épaules et se retourna pour continuer son chemin, mais la panique la prit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était seule au beau milieu de la forêt.

Elle se mit à crier pour se faire entendre, mais seul l'écho de son cri lui répondit. Une peur sans nom l'a pris et elle commença, à pas rapide, à suivre le chemin. Peut-être que les autres n'étaient pas très loin. Mais alors qu'elle marchait, elle réentendit les bruits étranges, derrière elle. Prise de panique, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'arrête pas et qu'elle continue sa route. Mais les bruits se firent plus persistants et cette fois-ci, c'était comme des cliquetis qui se faisaient entendre.

Elle s'arrêta alors et scruta autour d'elle. Elle essaya de repérer ces cliquetis étranges. Alors qu'elle se retourna, elle sentit son corps se figer de peur devant la chose qui se trouvait devant elle. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement ne s'arrêtant plus. Devant elle se trouvait l'un des Predators.

Celui-ci, la sonda du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle prudemment, mais celle-ci, lorsqu'elle le vit bouger pour se rapprocher d'elle, un cri strident sortit de sa bouche effrayant les pauvres oiseaux qui s'envolèrent des arbres. Elle recula et se mit subitement à courir rapidement autant que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre. Des cris de peur sortaient systématiquement de sa gorge.

Un peu plus loin le groupe continuait sa marche lorsqu'il entendit un cri à en faire peur à plus d'un, loin derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Shikamaru fut le premier à remarquer qu'il manquait une personne dans le groupe.

- « Merde, c'est Tenten ? » Dit-il soudainement.

Tout le monde se concentra vers la source des cris et ils entendirent des pas de courses arriver droit sur eux. Soudainement, un buisson s'écarta pour laisser place à la jeune fille qui était rouge. Son visage était trempé de larmes.

Kiba se précipita vers elle et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

- « Un...un...un monstre. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Face à ses paroles, tout le monde resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par monstre ? Soudainement, le visage des trois colonels pâlit à vue d'œil et cela ne loupa pas à Naruto. Il se dit que c'était le moment pour les révélations, alors il s'approcha à grand pas vers eux et il se mit en face d'eux.

- « Maintenant le jeu est fini. Vous allez nous dire la vérité. Et maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

Les trois colonels se sentirent pris au piège, car les sept jeunes les surplombaient et les regardaient fixement, attendant les réponses à leurs questions. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient tous leurs dires. Complètement tout. Le colonel No Sabaku s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu des jeunes.

- « Très bien. Nous allons vous dire les vraies raisons. »

_**To Be Continued**_

Voilà pour la Partie I

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite.

Je vous dis alors à la prochaine ( Quand je sais pas:( )

Fumer tue. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite. J'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire. Et que vous désirez tout autant de continuer de lire l'avancer de cette fic.

Je remercie toutes les personne qui m'ont laissé une review et je remercie surtout Jojo-shadow pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Alien VS Predator**_

_**Partie II**_

Les trois colonels se sentirent pris au piège, car les neuf jeunes les surplombaient et les regardaient fixement, attendant les réponses à leurs questions. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient tout leur dire. Vraiment tout. Le colonel No Sabaku s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu des jeunes.

- « Très bien. Nous allons vous dire les vraies raisons.

- On vous écoute. » Dit Naruto.

- « Bon, nous sommes ici pour une mission qui nous a été confié par les dirigeants de l'État. Ils nous ont ordonné d'effectuer cette mission dans le plus grand secret, hormis pour vos dirigeants du camp de redressement. Ils savent quelle est cette mission et se sont mis d'accord pour nous envoyer dix de leurs jeunes recrus. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cette mission va permettre de vous montrer que la vie d'un être humain vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde et que dans la vie il faut avoir un esprit d'équipe. Vous avez tous commis des délits, des plus abjects aux plus éminents. Vous avez tous été troublé par la mort de votre ami, mais cela devait arriver un jour. Mais ce qui vous attend à l'intérieur de cette pyramide est bien pire. Vous avez une chance sur deux de survivre. C'est la mort qui vous attend là-bas.

- Mais bon sang, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il y a vraiment à l'intérieur ?! » S'énerva Kiba, le corps tout tremblotant.

- « J'y viens. Ce que nous allons vous révéler risque fort de vous surprendre ou même pire, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que c'est la stricte vérité. La mission est de détruire la pyramide en posant à chaque coin, à l'intérieur, des bombes et une fois posées, il nous faudra tuer les habitants de la pyramide.

- Les habitants ? » Demanda Shikamaru un peu confus.

- « Oui, la pyramide est habitée pas des... » Il mit sa phrase en suspens et regarda les têtes que les jeunes faisaient.

Ils attendaient que le colonel finisse sa phrase mais le colonel Hyûga le devança et finit l'explication.

- « Des créatures immondes. Nommées Alien. » Finit-il.

Les yeux des sept jeunes s'ouvrirent de stupeurs face à la révélation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Un rire nerveux se fit alors entendre, Kiba s'était mis à rire nerveusement.

- « C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que vous rigolez là ? » Leur dit-il.

Les trois colonels le regardèrent le plus sérieusement possible et les yeux de Kiba fixèrent tour à tour les colonels. Son corps se figea lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient vraiment sérieux et il n'était pas le seul. Ils étaient tous figés sur place.

Dans quoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient tous embarqués ? Des Aliens ? Non mais où va le monde ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Et ils devaient aller tuer des Aliens ? C'était tout simplement du pur délire. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- « Des questions ? » Demanda simplement le colonel Hyûga.

Ce dernier regarda tour à tour les jeunes figés devant lui. En voyant que personne ne posa d'autres questions, il leur fit savoir qu'ils devaient reprendre leur route. Mais la jeune Tenten s'avança vers eux et d'une voix non-assurée elle dit :

- « Alors la chose que j'ai vu tout à l'heure...c'était un ...Alien ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

Les colonels se regardèrent et rivèrent ensuite leur regard vers la jeune fille. L'Uchiwa prit alors la parole pour répondre :

- « Non, c'est impossible. Les Aliens ne sortent pas dehors. Ils aiment l'obscurité et l'humidité des lieux alors ils restent dans un endroit fermé. Alors ce que tu as vu plus tôt n'était pas un Alien, mais autre chose et je ne sais pas quoi. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Putain. En gros cet endroit est infecté de choses bizarres prêtent à nous bouffer. C'est cela ? » S'exclama Kiba.

- « Oui. » Répondit le colonel Uchiwa avant de reprendre la marche.

C'est avec peur et angoisse que les jeunes consentirent à les suivre. Ils n'avaient de toute façon plus le choix. Ils étaient là et ils devaient faire face aux futurs événements qui allaient se produire. Naruto repassa en boucle les explications, qu'il eut plus tôt, dans sa tête. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils étaient tous embarqués dans cette merde. Il ne comprenait pas quelle folie avait pris les dirigeants pour qu'ils acceptent d'envoyer des jeunes novices dans un endroit pareil où la mort les attendait.

Dans l'esprit de Shin c'était la foire. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ce que leur avaient dit les colonels était incroyable. Il ne savait quoi penser sur ces révélations. Et maintenant, son envie de rentrer chez lui s'était faite plus forte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce genre de chose n'était pas pour lui. Lui il n'avait rien demandé. Il s'était retrouvé déjà par erreur dans un camp de redressement et maintenant cela. Mais c'était quoi le problème avec lui ? Pourquoi les pires choses tombaient toujours sur lui ?

Le groupe marcha sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Et c'est à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent devant une pyramide immense mesurant plus de deux cent mètres de hauteurs et de trois cent mètres de bases. Elle était gigantesque. Mais le plus impressionnant était sa couleur. Elle était noir brillante et lisse. De nombreux hiéroglyphes étaient dessinés dessus. Un grand escalier menait à l'entrée.

Les jeunes ainsi que les colonels étaient tous surpris par l'imposante pyramide qui se trouvait devant eux. Les jeunes déglutirent en se rappelant ce qu'habitait cette pyramide mystérieuse. Bien qu'impressionnante, elle était aussi effrayante. Les hiéroglyphes dessinaient dessus étaient tout aussi impressionnants, ils mesuraient un bon mètre. Puis des cercles bizarres et des triangles tout aussi bizarres étaient inscrits ici et là de la pyramide. Tout cela rassemblait un grand mystère à leurs yeux.

Le colonel Gaara se tourna vers eux et d'un signe de tête, il leurs intima de les suivre. Dans un souffle de courage malgré tout, ils consentirent à les suivre.

Ils montèrent doucement et lentement les marches de l'escalier menant à l'entrée de la pyramide, ne faisant pas attention qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux, les Prédators les suivaient docilement et sans bruits.

Une fois devant l'entrée aussi grande, ils pénétrèrent un par un dans la pyramide. L'obscurité les accueillie. Le colonel Hyûga sortit de ses poches des lampes-torches et donna à chacun une petite lampe-torche pour éclairer. Et que la lumière soit. Des hiéroglyphes et encore des hiéroglyphes. Ils parcouraient le long des murs humides. Ils virent qu'à chaque coin de mur il y avait de veilles torches en bois que l'on pouvait allumer. Le colonel Gaara sortit son petit briquet et s'approcha de chaque torche pour les allumer. Et que la lumière soit. Le couloir qui s'imposa à eux était maintenant totalement éclairé. Ils pouvaient nettement mieux voir comment l'intérieur de la pyramide était fait. La roche était aussi noire que la façade extérieure de la pyramide, des hiéroglyphes, mais pas que, il y avait aussi des inscriptions étranges écrites dans une autre langue. Les lettres étaient incompréhensibles pour eux.

Cette découverte laissé les plus jeunes sans voix. Même Kiba n'en dit pas un mot, les yeux bien trop ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte. Tout ce petit monde ne pensait pas qu'un jour, être témoin de cette découverte, qui était, qu'on se le dise, spectaculaire.

Naruto se mit à marcher en compagnie des autres jeunes tout en suivant toujours les colonels devant eux. Celui-ci, de ses mains, touchait les murs. Ses doigts rentraient alors en contact avec de la pierre rêche et froide. De l'humidité se faisait aussi sentir. Il leva ses yeux en l'air et vit que ce qui servait de plafond était totalement recouvert de toile d'araignée gigantesque. Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant des toiles aussi immenses. Elles prenaient toute la surface du plafond. De petits frissons de dégoût lui vinrent en imaginant que cette pyramide pouvait abriter des araignées gigantesques d'une taille hors-norme. Après tout, au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait tout voir et encaisser. Enfin, cela n'était pas si sûr.

Au fil de leur marche, à chaque coin de mur il y avait bien des torches en bois et le colonel Hyûga les allumait pour éclairer. Pour l'instant, leur marche n'avait rien donné. Aucune rencontre hasardeuse. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Shin, dans son petit manteau, tremblait un peu de froid, mais il persévérait dans sa marche. Cette pyramide lui donnait la chair de poule. Pour lui, elle était glauque. Il avait repéré les toiles d'araignées qui ornaient le plafond et les murs collant d'une substance non-identifiée où l'humidité se faisait ressentir sous les doigts. Mais, il avait remarqué que plus il marchait, plus il faisait froid. A part, peut-être, si c'était lui qui divaguait, mais pourtant quand il avait pénétré dans la pyramide il n'avait pas eu si froid que maintenant. Il regarda autour de lui pour regarder comment étaient les autres et constata que les filles tremblaient de froid tout autant que lui et que pour les autres c'était la même chose. Mais pour les colonels, c'était tout autre chose. Eux au moins, ils étaient bien emmitouflés dans leur veste militaire qui les tenait bien au chaud. Il souffla de dépit et retourna à sa marche. Mais le colonel Gaara avait vu le regard que Shin portait sur eux, mais il avait vu aussi le corps du jeune brun tout tremblotant. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa délicatement le bras pour lui faire savoir sa présence.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il sachant que ça n'allait pas.

- « Euh...Ben oui pourquoi ? » Lui demanda à son tour le jeune un peu confus.

- « Comme le reste des jeunes j'ai constaté que tu avais aussi froid, alors... » Celui-ci ne finit sa phrase mais enleva son veston et le déposa délicatement sur les épaules du petit brun et sous ses yeux ahuris. « Tiens, tu auras moins froid.

- Mais et vous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis un militaire. J'ai vécu bien pire.

- Je crois que vous me l'avez déjà assez dit que vous aviez vécu bien pire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me prêter votre veste. » Lui répondit le jeune doucement, dans un doux sourire.

-« Sûrement, mais j'insiste. Alors garde-la.

- Très bien. » Accepta-t-il de bonne grâce.

De loin, Naruto avait vu l'échange et bien qu'il était un peu jaloux de voir que son ami était maintenant bien au chaud alors que lui il se les pelait, il était content que le colonel ait agis d'une manière tout à fait correcte en lui donnant sa veste. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres qui pourraient avoir l'obligeance, au moins, de passer leur veste à deux des trois jeunes filles. Pensant à cela il se dirigea vers le colonel Uchiwa et il ne se gêna pas de le lui faire savoir.

- « Hum... » Fit-il lorsqu'il se trouva près du colonel qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Celui-ci se retourna vers le jeune importun et leva un sourcil face au regard que le blond lui portait.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

- « Est-ce que ça vous fait mal au cul de donner votre veste à l'une des filles qui tremble de froid entre ses murs ? » Lui dit-il.

- « Et en quoi ça me regarde que ces filles se les gèles ? Elles n'avaient qu'à prendre des vestes en plus.

- Ah parce qu'elles étaient peut-être au courant depuis le départ qu'elles allaient se retrouver dans un endroit pareil ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas compréhensif. Laisser des jeunes filles se les peler alors que je sais, tout comme pour votre collègue, que vous pouvez mieux supporter le froid que nous. » Lui dit-il une dernière fois avant de s'en aller vers Sakura.

Le colonel le regarda se diriger vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et il vit celui-ci mettre sur ses épaules sa veste orange. La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement. Ce jeune garçon avait de la ressource. Alors qui se les pelait comme les autres il était allé quand même donner son veston à l'une des filles. Il n'était maintenant qu'en pull-over. Mais le colonel devait s'avouer que ce jeune garçon lui était bénéfique pour une raison encore inconnue. Il avait du répondant et il savait réfléchir quand il le fallait. Et cela c'était déjà une bonne chose à ses yeux. Mais pour l'instant il préférait se taire et voir ce que le jeune était vraiment capable de faire pour lui comme pour ses camarades, en sachant qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas tous vivant de cette pyramide.

Après que les humains aient pénétré l'enceinte de la pyramide, les Predators avaient pris un autre chemin opposé au leur. Sur leur passage, comme le faisaient les humains, ils allumaient les torches. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas rencontrer d'ici là les humains, ils étaient restés sous leur camouflage.

* * *

Alors que les humains étaient partis du côté de la pyramide où il faisait le plus froid, eux ils étaient dans la partie la plus chaude. Une chaleur intense étouffait les murs qui étaient d'une humidité déconcertante et chaude à s'en brûler les mains. Des substances visqueuses, provenant du plafond, tombaient sur le sol. S'en était affligeant.

Les Predators ne faisaient pas trop attention à cela. Ils marchaient à travers les dédales et tombèrent sur une porte en pierre où un triangle y était dessiné, accompagné d'un œil où la pupille était un trou. L'un des Predators sortit un objet non-identifié de sa poche et le mit dans le trou. Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. A l'ouverture de la porte une grande brise se fraya un chemin entre les Predators, faisant voleter leurs cheveux. Ensuite, une odeur immonde se fit sentir. Une chaleur bien plus étouffante était présente dans la pièce qui s'offrit à eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre froide datant du siècle des pharaons et scrutèrent minutieusement cette salle. Une table en pierre large de plus de quatre mètres et grande de plus de huit mètres, ornait le centre de la salle. Sur celle-ci, un squelette complètement décomposé s'y trouvait. La mâchoire de celui-ci était totalement déboîtée et les membres, qui n'étaient maintenant que des os, étaient détachés.

Les murs étaient profanés de longues traces de griffures immenses qui prenaient toute la surface des murs. Et comme dans les couloirs, des hiéroglyphes et des textes écris dans une langue, non-étrangère pour eux, étaient inscris sur les murs. L'un des Prédators s'avança et avec sa main, il traça les contours des lettres des textes inscris. Celui-ci commença à faire la lecture au sien. Des cliquetis et claquement se faisaient entendre dans la pièce puis soudainement les lumières qui éclairaient le couloir et la salle s'éteignirent subitement. Les Predators se turent et activèrent leur système de vision infra-rouge. Ils inspectèrent la salle et les yeux de l'un d'entre eux repérèrent deux immondes bêtes accrochées au mur qui marchaient dans leur direction. Il se retourna vers les siens et leur fit savoir que des Aliens, car c'étaient bien des Aliens qui s'approchaient d'eux, venaient d'en leur direction. Ils disparurent dans le décor de la salle et ne firent aucun bruit attendant que les Aliens daignent partir ou attaquer.

L'une de ses bêtes immondes se décrocha du mur et retomba sur ses pattes à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle. Son corps était légèrement cambré et possédait une longue queue qui finissait en pic. Celle-ci lui servait de défense et d'arme contre ses ennemis ou ses proies. La tête de celui-ci était démesurée, mettant en avant un développement accru du cerveau. Il mesurait plus de deux mètres trente, aussi grand qu'un Predator. Cinq longs appendices ornaient son dos.

Celui-ci regardait attentivement l'obscurité qui entouré la salle. Une odeur particulière lui vint dans ses narines qui ornaient un visage tout aussi immonde que le corps où de la bave coulait en abondance le long de sa mâchoire qui mesurait vingt centimètres de long. Sa tête bougeait doucement de chaque côté et il renifla l'air en s'approchant un peu plus de l'entrée. Son compatriote était toujours accroché sur le mur regardant son partenaire faire.

Alors que celui-ci était prêt à franchir la porte. Il se retrouva embroché par une lance appartenant à l'un des Predators. Un cri strident se fit entendre faisant trembler les murs. Le sang de la bête coulait à flot. Le sang de l'Alien était d'une couleur verte et chaque goutte qui tombait au sol, de la fumée en sortait. Le sang était composé d'un acide moléculaire qui pouvait brûler à plus de trois degrés ses victimes. Mais la victime, c'était lui. La lance se retira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd au sol. Le deuxième Alien se décrocha du mur et émit des sifflements stridents. Il s'approcha de son ancien partenaire et renifla le corps de celui-ci. Il se releva lorsqu'il vit la même lance se diriger vers lui. Il dévia sans mal celle-ci et se projeta sur le mur se cramponnant à l'aide de ses longues griffes.

Un Predator sortit alors de la pièce. L'Alien siffla contre lui et à l'aide de sa queue, il essaya de l'attaquer. Mais étant bien mieux armé que l'Alien, le Predator sortit une arme équivalente à celle d'une arme à feu humaine et visa la bête et sans attendre la cribla de balle. L'Alien sautait de mur en mur pour éviter les attaques, mais il fut touché et tomba sourdement au sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand faisant sortir son deuxième moyen de défense, une deuxième bouche, bien plus petite ayant des crocs crochus et acérés. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et émit des cris bien plus forts et stridents. Cette mini-bouche cracha une substance de la même couleur que son sang qui atterrit sur le torse du Predator plus précisément, sur son armure qui fondit. Immédiatement, celui-ci retira son armure et la jeta au sol. De sa lance, il planta la bête et la découpa littéralement en deux.

Les Predators restés dans la salle sortirent de celle-ci et regardèrent leur équipier déchiqueter la bête. Ils se regardèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, laissant leur équipier en finir avec l'Alien.

Alors que le groupe marchait toujours dans le froid, ils entendirent un cri strident provenir d'ils ne savaient où. Les jeunes pris de peur, s'arrêtèrent, figés sur place. Les colonels en firent de même et scrutèrent les environs à la recherche d'une éventuelle future attaque.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? » Demanda Kiba tout tremblotant.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais c'est effrayant. » Lui répondit Naruto.

Shin confirma d'un petit signe de tête. Il s'accrocha au bras de Naruto qui le tint fermement contre lui. Les trois jeunes filles tournaient leur tête frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

- « Et si...Et si c'était...Un Alien. » Bégaya Ino.

- « Oh, putain. » Jura Kiba. « On va tous mourir » Cria celui-ci, hystérique.

- « La ferme. » Lui dit le colonel Uchiwa.

- « Ne me dites pas de la fermer. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. C'est à cause de vous si nous sommes ici, coincés dans cette merde. Alors vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu'on ressorte tous vivant de cet endroit maudit. » Les accusa et explosa le jeune Kiba.

- « Écoutes-moi bien l'avorton, reparles-nous comme tu viens de le faire et c'est _moi _qui me charge personnellement de ton cas. Si tu ne veux pas suivre nos directives, alors soit, pars et débrouilles-toi. Mais si tu restes, juste une chose, tu la fermes. C'est clair ? » Lui dit d'un ton sec et sans réplique le colonel Uchiwa, le menaçant de son gun posé sous sa mâchoire.

Le jeune déglutit péniblement face au regard bien plus noir du colonel. Il faisait vraiment peur, mais il avait de quoi riposté, non ? Il acquiesça lentement et le colonel le relâcha. Celui-ci se tourna vers les autres et dit :

- « Ceci est valable pour tout le monde. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua sa marche, suivit de près par ses collègues. Les jeunes étaient restés encore figés sur place et dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, ils consentirent à les suivre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment à travers les couloirs de la pyramide. Les colonels s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une pièce ouverte. Ils y entèrent et allumèrent les torches. Dans la pièce, comme dans le reste de la pyramide, se trouvaient toutes sortes de signes non-identifiables. Et à part cela, rien d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce. Le colonel Gaara se tourna vers les jeunes et leurs fit savoir que cet endroit sera pour l'instant leurs point de repos. Ceux-ci soufflèrent et allèrent se poster contre les murs se collant les uns aux autres pour émettre de la chaleur.

Naruto, lui, resta quelques minutes debout et ressortit de la pièce sous les yeux surpris de Shin. Le colonel Sasuke l'ayant vu se leva de sa place et partit à sa suite. Il le trouva assis contre le mur, les jambes repliés sur lui et la tête entre ses genoux. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une présence devant lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le colonel sans sentiment.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas partit. » L'attaqua méchamment le blond.

Le colonel Sasuke le darda de son regard onyx et surpris le blond tout comme il se surprit lui-même quand il alla s'asseoir près de lui. Le blond, l'ayant suivi avec les yeux, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas partit. » Répéta le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu du blond qui leva les sourcils surpris.

- « Très drôle. » Dit seulement Naruto.

- « Ca ne l'était pas.

- Alors il fallait vous abstenir.

- Tu as du cran de me répondre comme cela.

- Et alors ? Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Et puis il faut bien qu'il y ait des personnes qui vous tiennent tête. Vous faîtes sûrement peur à Kiba, mais pas à moi.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison valable, mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous faîtes peur. Vous êtes juste un homme handicapé de sentiments et froid. Vous vous la jouez à la dure et tout, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

- J'avais remarqué. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais dites toujours ?

- Tu m'impressionnes.

- Waouh. Alors là, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez faire des concessions comme celle-ci.

- Il m'arrive parfois d'en faire. Mais c'est très rare.

- Je vois cela. Et puis-je savoir en quoi je vous impressionne ?

- Malgré la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, tu restes optimiste et tu gardes toujours la tête haute. Tu réfléchis et tu sais ce qu'il faut dire ou faire dans les moments difficiles et je parle de cela par rapport au sauvetage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était prisonnière des flammes. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de comment faire pour l'en sortir. Et c'était réussi. Cela va te paraître surprenant, mais je t'ai bien observé. Et de tous les jeunes ici, tu es le seul qui, j'en suis sûr, ressortira vivant de cet endroit.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant d'entendre ce genre de choses sortir de votre bouche, mais ne dites pas cela, que je suis sûrement le seul qui pourrait s'en sortir. Même si je ne le montre pas, la mort de mon camarade lors du saut, m'a complètement retourné et bouleversé. Et en voyant votre sérieux lorsque vous disiez que nous n'allons pas tous ressortir vivant de cet endroit, j'ai eu peur parce que je ne veux pas perdre des personnes présentes ici que me sont chères. En fait, je veux que personne ne meurt. » Avoua-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol. Le colonel ressentit de la tristesse face à ses révélations et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il ne montrait peut-être pas ses sentiments, mais voir de personnes mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, était horrible et il le savait. Mais en grandissant dans un monde strict, il avait appris à chasser ses sentiments et ne montrait aucunes émotions.

Il regarda ce jeune plein de ressources et le vit trembloter de froid. Celui-ci ayant donné sa veste à l'une des jeunes filles, il n'avait plus rien pour mieux se couvrir. Alors, il se remémora les reproches du jeune et avoua qu'il avait raison. Il défit son manteau et le passa sur les épaules du blond qui releva la tête, les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur face à son intention.

- « Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais pas à ce point. » Lui dit Sasuke simplement face à son regard surpris.

-« Merci. » Remercia le blond.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, seul le silence gouvernait. Les jeunes étaient entassés entre eux contre le mur et les colonels assis contre l'autre mur, somnolant, ou plutôt, le colonel Hyûga somnolait. Le colonel Gaara avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune Shin qui était resté en retrait du groupe entassé. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Shin remarqua sa présence qu'une fois que celui-ci ce soit assis près de lui. Et en voyant que le colonel ne portait pas vraiment grand-chose contre le froid et regrattant d'avoir monopolisé sa veste, il la retira et le couvrit un peu, l'enveloppant dans une chaleur confortable. Le colonel se retourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire. Shin lui sourit en retour.

- « Vous m'avez prêté votre veste, je peux bien partager. » Dit celui-ci doucement.

- « Et c'est gentil de ta part. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Inconsciemment, le jeune brun se rapprocha un peu plus du colonel pour avoir plus de chaleur. Le colonel Gaara le laissa faire de bonne grâce. Sentir le corps chaud du petit brun contre lui, lui fit venir un petit soupir de plaisir. Alors, prenant les devants, il passa son bras autour des épaules de petit brun et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Shin, surpris, n'en laissa rien paraître. Le corps du colonel, malgré le froid, dégageait de la chaleur. Il se blottit tel un chat contre ce corps.

Plusieurs questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, notamment pourquoi le colonel Gaara se montrait affectueux avec lui et si gentil ? Il devait avouer que cela le réconfortait. Il savait qu'avec Naruto à ses côtés il était au moins en sécurité, mais près du colonel, c'était tout autre chose. Il avait une envie de lui faire confiance. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas été agressif envers lui et envers les autres. Il savait être juste dans les moments où il le fallait.

Personne d'autre, hormis Naruto, ne l'avait pris comme cela. Les seuls bras et la chaleur d'un corps qui l'avait apaisé étaient seulement ceux de Naruto depuis sa venue au camp de redressement. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il avait été plus souvent dans les bras du colonel que ceux de Naruto. Mais il pouvait avouer qu'il retrouvait la même chaleur et le même apaisement. Du coup il ne faisait pas trop la différence entre les deux.

Gaara resserra son bras autour du petit corps du brun contre lui. Il fit descendre son bras au bas du dos et le rapprocha encore plus qu'il ne le fallait. Là, il se sentait vraiment bien. Le corps de ce jeune, emboîté contre le sien, ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il aimait plutôt cela. Et c'en était un peu déconcertant.

Il n'avait jamais été très tactile depuis son enfance. On l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart des gens et même de sa famille. Il était toujours seul, plongé dans une solitude sans fin. Et c'est cette solitude qui l'avait forgé tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme sans sentiments, froid, sans pitié et qui n'avait peur de rien. Mais comme tout être humain, il avait forcément des sentiments, bien sûr, même s'il paraissait n'en avoir aucun. Seulement, il ne le montrait pas, peut-être à quelques privilégiés, notamment ce petit brun qui, depuis le début, faisait ressortir des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui.

Son regard scruta la pièce et constata que les jeunes dormaient à point fermé et même son collègue. Il constata aussi que son deuxième collègue et le blond, qui étaient sortis plus tôt, n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il espérait qu'il ne leurs soit rien arrivé et qu'ils étaient seulement devant l'entrée. De toute façon, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, il l'aurait su immédiatement.

Il baissa son regard vers le visage serein de Shin qui dormait tout contre lui à point fermé. Il devait avouer que cette journée avait été longue et que depuis l'explosion ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour récupérer de leur nuit inachevée.

* * *

Dans le couloir, les deux hommes parlaient calmement entre eux. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir une discussion calme avec le colonel. Quand on apprenait à le connaître, on constatait que c'était une personne intéressante, de son point de vue.

Sasuke s'avouait mentalement que c'était plaisant de parler tranquillement avec le blond. Il était intelligent et savait parler comme il le fallait. Une discussion intelligente, tout ce qu'il aimait. A ses yeux, ce jeune blond entrait dans son estime.

Naruto lui avait raconté comment il s'était retrouvé dans le camp de redressement et même si c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait, il lui avait avoué qu'il ne regrettait pas. Et au fil de ses explications, Sasuke avait compris pourquoi celui-ci ne regrettait rien. Il aurait agis comme lui.

A l'âge de quatre ans, Naruto avait perdu sa mère, morte d'une maladie dont il n'en avait pas encore connaissance aujourd'hui. Et depuis sa mort, son père s'en prenait à lui. Au début, c'était des reproches et des insultes, qui, plus jeune, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père le détestait. En grandissant, son père lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs, il s'était mis à le frapper sans raison valable, à boire, tel l'ivrogne qu'il était devenu. Mais lorsque Naruto eut atteint l'âge de treize-quatorze ans, il s'était mis à se défendre contre son père, à lui redonner les coups qu'il recevait. Jusqu'à qu'un soir, son père ivre mort était entré dans sa chambre en fracas et s'était jeté sauvagement sur son fils, en tentant de le déshabiller, mais avant que son père ne commette l'irréparable, Naruto l'avait bousculé et frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Et à son étonnement, il n'avait ressenti que du soulagement face à son acte. Le lendemain, les policiers avaient embarqué son père qui criait des injures envers son fils. Et Naruto, refusant de se retrouver en orphelinat ou adopté, avait accepté d'aller en camp de redressement et depuis, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand Sasuke avait entendu cette histoire, il avait ressenti de la colère envers le père du blond qui avait osé faire cela à son propre fils. On n'a pas idée de faire cela à son propre enfant.

Naruto lui avait ensuite raconté très brièvement ce que les autres avaient fait pour se retrouver au camp. Ils en avaient débattu en tout bien tout honneur, argumentant leurs opinions. Malgré ce que le blond avait vécu, il ne montrait aucunement un désarroi ou autre chose, il paraissait fort aux yeux de Sasuke. Lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que le blond avait vraiment vécu car il avait grandi entouré de sa famille, mais essayait de se mettre à sa place et avouait que cela devait être dur de se faire marteler par un membre de sa famille, notamment l'un de ses parents.

Il se plaisait à parler avec le blond. Et au fil de leur discussion, ils ne faisaient pas attention à l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Ce n'est que quand Sasuke se frotta frénétiquement les bras de ses mains qu'il y fit attention.

Naruto, en le voyant faire, enleva le blouson et enveloppa le colonel, se rapprochant de lui pour lui procurer de la chaleur. Sasuke le laissa faire et soupira de bien être lorsque le corps étonnement chaud du blond se blottit contre lui. Naruto s'était surpris lui-même pour son geste mais ne regrettait pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser le colonel se geler alors que celui-ci avait eu l'obligeance de lui prêter sa veste. Il pouvait bien partager. Et c'est le silence qui s'installa entre eux et petit à petit, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par leur longue marche.

Les yeux verts du colonel Gaara s'ouvrirent après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que les autres dormaient encore. Voulant bouger, il s'arrêta dans sa manœuvre lorsqu'il sentit un corps affalé sur lui. En baissant légèrement les yeux, il vit le jeune Shin dormir contre lui, se cramponnant de ses mains fines à son pull. Il le détacha doucement et réussit à se lever, mais, dans la manœuvre, il réveilla le petit brun qui se frotta les yeux un moment, tentant ensuite de se remettre de son sommeil réparateur. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant du colonel. Il lui sourit en retour et se leva à son tour.

- « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je pense qu'il était temps que nous nous réveillons. Je vais aller réveiller les autres. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de jeunes entassés contre le mur.

Ils se réveillèrent doucement, petit à petit, prenant compte de l'environnement qui les entourait et c'est le froid, moins qu'avant tout de même, qu'il les accueillit. Alors que Gaara réveillait son collègue, il vit le colonel Sasuke rentrer dans la pièce en compagnie du blond encore légèrement endormi.

Shin, lorsqu'il vit son ami revenir, constatant qu'il n'avait rien se dirigea vers lui et alla se mettre dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de son ami qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère. Ce dernier, dans un doux sourire, referma ses bras autour du corps fin de son petit brun.

Après que tout le monde soit bien réveillé et prêt à repartir pour l'aventure, ils s'en allèrent et se dirigèrent vers un couloir opposant celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Ceux-ci marchèrent une bonne heure. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun obstacle durant leur route. C'était le calme plat. Plus ils marchaient et plus le froid disparaissait pour laisser place à la chaleur. Ils trouvèrent tout de suite cela surprenant et étrange, mais n'en firent rien. Ils continuèrent seulement leur marche dans le silence total.

C'est seulement après une autre bonne heure de marche qu'ils virent de la lumière provenir du couloir qui les opposait. Ils se regardèrent tous et avec l'accord des colonels, ils prirent cette direction. Plus ils marchaient et plus la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Il y avait à peine quelques heures ils se gelaient à cause du froid et maintenant, ils étouffaient à cause de la chaleur. Ils regrettèrent presque le froid. Le colonel Hyûga qui prenait les devant, était dans la ligne de mire. Il s'arrêta subitement faisant arrêter l'équipe dans un sursaut face à son arrêt brutal. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Son corps était figé et seulement quatre petits mots franchirent ses lèvres :

- « Oh, putain de merde. »

Sasuke fronça un instant les sourcils et dépassa ceux qui lui bouchaient le passage devant lui pour venir se poster aux côtés de son ami. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tout autant que ceux de son équipier et même un peu de peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber tout de suite sur la source de leur futur ennuie. Il comprenait l'arrêt brutal de son collègue. Le colonel Gaara s'approcha à son tour et la même expression que ses collègues put se voir sur son visage.

Les jeunes restaient en retrait, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir les colonels de la sorte. Naruto prit les devants et s'approcha à son tour. Plus il s'approchait et plus il sentait une angoisse naître en lui. Une fois aux côtés du colonel Sasuke, il riva lentement ses yeux vers l'endroit où les colonels regardaient et ce qu'il vit le laissa dans l'horreur et son visage le montrait bien.

Les autres, voyant leur expression restèrent confus quelques instants et s'approchèrent eux aussi d'eux. Et c'est une expression d'horreur que l'on pouvait voir sur leur visage. Les filles avaient le corps tremblant de peur et les garçons étaient figés de peur.

Devant eux, se trouvait un grand espace, très grand espace où une chaleur étouffante en sortait. Mais le plus horrible c'était ce qu'il avait autour de l'espace accroché aux murs et surtout ce qu'il y avait au centre attaché par des chaînes en fer forgé épais de plus de cinquante centimètres et long de plus de quinze mètres retenant la chose horrible qui émettait des cris à en devenir sourd. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas les entendre alors qu'ils étaient tout proches.

Un Alien d'une taille bien plus imposante et impressionnante se trouvait attaché par des chaînes au centre et coincé dans un anneau en fer entourant sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un peu plus bas on pouvait voir des œufs d'une taille énorme sortir de son corps. S'en était affligeant. Cet Alien mesurait plus de huit mètres de haut et sa queue avait tout autant une taille impressionnant. Celle-ci bougeait dans l'air.

L'Alien avait une forme de tête bien plus grande et affreuse. Son crâne était long et finissait en deux pics de chaque côté. Il était entouré de petits Aliens qui produisaient des sons étranges, c'était entre les cris et les gémissements. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine. Certains étaient accrochés aux murs, d'autres étaient au sol et d'autres étaient cramponnés à leur « mère » car c'était bien ce que l'immense Alien était.

A chaque œuf qui tombait, celle-ci émettait des cris stridents. Et quelques minutes plus tard ceux-ci étaient en train d'éclore, faisant apparaître des petits Aliens mesurant plus d'un mètres dix. Ils étaient petits, mais puissants.

L'équipe était restée figée sur place, regardant cette chose, avec horreur, pondre des choses affreuses. La jeune fille Ino ne tenait plus en place, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie et s'était de se tirer d'ici rapidement. Son corps tremblait à n'en plus s'arrêter. Elle avait peur et ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, faisait augmenter sa peur encore et encore.

Ne se retenant plus, celle-ci se mit soudainement à crier d'horreur, faisant sursauter ses compatriotes de peur et surtout agir les Aliens plus bas. Ceux-ci émirent des cris et la « mère » faisait des mouvements étranges avec sa queue, tout en produisant des cris comme pour ordonner à ses petits de régler le problème.

Une dizaine d'Aliens fonçaient droit sur eux. De panique et surtout de peur, ils se mirent à courir. Les filles criaient à gorge déployée, les hommes, bien que courageux, n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Ils couraient à travers les couloirs. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Partout, des couloirs et encore des couloirs. Mais ils tombèrent sur un couloir où il y avait énormément de pièces, ils essayèrent d'en atteindre une pour se mettre à l'abri.

Tout derrière, un jeune homme, du nom de Sai, avait du mal à courir plus vite. Il tournait la tête à chaque fois pour voir si ces monstrueuses bêtes étaient derrière. Ne voyant rien, il se permit de s'arrêter une petite seconde. Naruto en le voyant faire, s'arrêta il lui cria :

- « Putain Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Avance.

- J'en peux plus, j'ai mal. Laisse-moi deux secondes pour m'en remettre.

- Il n'y a pas deux secondes, putain, on n'a pas le temps. »

Le blond s'approcha de lui, dans le but de lui prendre son bras et de le refaire courir, mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, le jeune Sai s'était légèrement penché en avant pour reprendre son souffle. En se relevant, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et du sang coula peu à peu de sa bouche. Naruto s'était figé sur place, ses yeux regardaient avec horreur son ami se faire transpercer le ventre par la queue de l'Alien qui était accroché au mur d'à côté. Ce fut la seconde de trop, et elle lui fut fatale.

La jeune Sakura, qui s'était rapprochée, en voyant la scène se dérouler devant elle, se mit à crier alertant les autres.

La bête retira sa queue et laissa tomber le corps, prit de convulsion, au sol. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et sa bouche bougeait, tentant d'émettre un son, mais aucun son ne sortit, seul le sang continuait à couler à flot. Une flaque de sang s'imprégna sur le sol et la bête se décrocha du mur et approcha son horrible visage de celui de sa proie et ouvrit sa gueule, dévoilant la mini bouche qui jeta cette substance acide sur le visage du garçon qui se mit à brûler.

Le colonel Gaara s'approcha des jeunes, essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'horrible scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- « Il faut que l'on parte et maintenant. Au sinon on va tous y passer. Allez. » Leur dit-il en les tirant un par un avec l'aide du colonel Neji vers une des pièces.

Et c'est avec un haut le cœur, qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans une pièce trouvée non loin de la scène de crime.

Les jeunes s'étaient jetés au sol, tremblant de peur et d'horreur. Les filles s'accrochaient entre elles, assises au sol, pleurant à n'en plus finir. Les colonels s'étaient laissés glisser au sol.

Le colonel Sasuke passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait fort contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il devait voir la réalité en face et ne plus cacher ses sentiments face à la scène horrible dont il avait été témoin il n'y a même pas deux minutes.

Naruto avait bien vu l'état dans lequel le colonel Sasuke était. Et sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au sol à ses côtés. Sa main alla prendre celle du colonel dans la sienne et celui-ci releva ses yeux qui dévoilaient nettement une peur sans-nom aux yeux de Naruto. Le blond sentit alors la main du colonel resserrer la sienne fermement. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers les autres et trouva son petit Shin tout tremblotant dans les bras du colonel Gaara, qui le serait fort dans ses bras.

Dehors, dans le couloir, l'Alien traîna le corps s'en vie du jeune Sai. Il l'emporta avec lui en direction de leur nid. Une fois arrivé là-bas, l'Alien laissa le corps inerte devant sa « mère » qui baissa la tête vers le corps et le renifla. Elle releva la tête et émit un cri à ses petits qui se précipitèrent vers le corps qu'ils déchiquetèrent petit à petit sous les yeux de leur « mère ».

* * *

A l'entrée du nid, là où était plus tôt prostrée l'équipe, les Predators regardèrent cette scène avec dégoût. Celui qui menait l'équipe se tourna vers trois de ses coéquipiers et leurs ordonna de se mettre à la poursuite des humains, sans les tuer. Et lui et les deux autres Predators allaient s'occuper de cet endroit. Sous leur camouflage, ils entrèrent dans le nid et sans faire de bruit, ils mirent des bombes un peu partout.

Les trois autres étaient partis à la recherche des humains. Ils avaient pour ordre de les faire sortir de cet endroit. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs, des Aliens se montrèrent et les attaquèrent de front. Une bataille alors commença entre les deux espèces.

Les murs tremblaient sous la force des attaques. Ces Aliens étaient plutôt coriaces. L'un d'entre eux sauta avec rage et sauvagerie sur l'un des Predators qui vit l'attaque trop tard. Celui-ci se fit projetait au sol, et la bête s'étala sur lui en ouvrant sa gueule sortant la mini bouche qui émit des cris perçants. Le Predator, de ses mains, retenait le visage gluant de l'Alien pour empêcher cette bouche de l'atteindre. La queue de l'Alien entra en action et essaya de le planter. Le Predator bougeait pour tenter de faire basculer sous lui l'Alien. La gueule toujours ouverte, le Predator mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche et tenta de lui écarter. A chaque écartement la mini bouche jetait de l'acide sur le masque de fer du Predator. Doucement, celui-ci commençait à fondre. Le Predator, d'une forte poussée, se libéra de l'Alien et se releva. Il retira le masque qu'il laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il était de dos à l'Alien et lorsqu'il le sentit bouger pour l'attaquer, celui-ci se retourna et montra son visage grimaçant de colère. Son visage ressemblait à ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « crabe mutant ». Il avait quatre mandibules proéminentes où au centre une petite bouche garnie de petites dents acérés et pointues la composait. Ces mandibules leurs servaient pour communiquer entre eux. Celui-ci, sous la colère, ouvrit ses mandibules et sa petite bouche produisit un cri rauque et fort. L'Alien, loin d'avoir peur, se jeta sur lui et le Predator en fit tout autant. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, essayant d'avoir le dessus. Mais l'Alien avait un avantage, il montrait une force hors norme. L'Alien projeta à plusieurs reprises son adversaire contre les murs, le blessant et le fatiguant. Alors que le Predator se releva, il se refit immédiatement projeter contre le mur. Tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever, sa bouche émit un cri strident. L'Alien venait de le planter avec sa queue.

Embroché sur sa queue, l'Alien le releva et le fit venir face à lui. Une fois près de lui et visage contre visage. L'Alien ouvrit sa gueule et la mini bouche fit son apparition. Au lieu de lui jeter de l'acide comme à son habitude, sa mini-bouche, qui sortait lentement de sa grande gueule, lui transperça carrément le visage, bouffant entièrement le visage du Predator.

Au loin, les deux autres Predators en avaient fini avec les autres Aliens. Ils regardaient la scène avec horreur. L'un d'entre eux sortit son arme à feu et tira à bout portant sur l'Alien pour lui faire lâcher prise. Recevant les balles, l'Alien émit des sifflements et voulant les attaquer, il se fit arrêter par le deuxième Predator qui l'embrocha à son tour, à l'aide de sa lance. Il le déchiqueta sur place.

Le corps du Predator, défiguré, tomba lourdement au sol. Les deux autres s'approchèrent de celui-ci et s'accroupirent au-dessus du corps, maintenant sans vie, du Predator. L'attaque de l'Alien avait eu raison de lui. De petits cliquetis tristes se firent alors entendre. L'un des deux Predators posa sa main sur le visage défiguré de son équipier et traça de ses doigts le signe de leur appartenance dessiné sur la joue gauche. Le signe était deux barres, une horizontale et l'autre un peu en dessous verticale, formant un « T ». Il regarda autour de lui et vit non loin de lui le masque un peu fondu de son ex-coéquipier. Il le prit et le remit sur le visage de celui-ci. Une fois fait, il se releva, suivit de près par le deuxième et dans un dernier regard envers leur ancien équipier, ils s'en allèrent laissant le corps s'en vie au sol.

* * *

Dans la pièce où l'équipe avait élus domicile, tout le monde dormait sauf Shin qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il revoyait la pièce où cette bête monstrueuse pondait des choses tout aussi affreuses.

Enfermé dans les bras chaud du colonel Gaara, Shin essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser légèrement. Dans l'action, il réveilla sans le vouloir le colonel.

- « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. » Lui chuchota-t-il.

- « Ce n'est rien. J'ai le sommeil léger. » Lui répondit-il doucement. « Et toi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- « Non, on est enfermé dans un endroit où une bête affreuse pond des bêtes monstrueuses. Et savoir qu'on se trouve ici, ne me donne en aucun cas envie de dormir. » Expliqua-t-il tout tremblant.

Le colonel Gaara ramena le corps tremblant de Shin contre lui. Shin se retrouva entre les jambes du colonel qui entourait de ses bras sa taille, le tenant fermement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte chaude.

Un lien, entre lui et le colonel, s'était forgé et cela, il le savait. Et ça ne lui faisait pas peur ou autre, au contraire. Lorsqu'il était près de lui ou dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité et avait l'impression que cette place lui était destinée. C'était vraiment différent qu'avec Naruto. Et puis il éprouvait divers sentiments envers le colonel. Bien qu'au début cela l'avait laissé pantois, maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait. Plusieurs sentiments déferlaient en lui, lorsqu'il était près de lui. Et là, en ce moment même, c'était le sentiment d'appartenance qui dominait. Il avait comme une envie d'appartenir à cet homme. Et il s'avouait que toute la soirée, il avait cherché le contact avec le colonel. Il était resté près de lui jusqu'à s'endormir légèrement tout contre lui, encerclé dans ses bras.

Pour le colonel Gaara, s'était tout autre chose, il aimait être en présence du petit brun, il aimait le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir contre lui. Et il voulait le protéger. Tous ses sentiments qui s'étaient manifestés en lui envers le petit brun, lui ont fait comprendre qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Shin, donc amoureux de lui.

En pensant à cela, le colonel resserra son étreinte sur Shin et plongea sa tête dans le cou du petit brun. En sentant le front du colonel enfouit dans son cou, Shin se tendit légèrement, mais se détendit par la suite. Mais un petit sursaut le prit, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du colonel qui enferma doucement un bout de peau du cou, entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et un frisson se déferla en lui. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient la pièce et vit que tout le monde dormait à point fermé. Il vit aussi son ami Naruto endormit tout contre le colonel Uchiwa tête contre tête, les mains toujours liées.

Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit la langue du colonel glisser le long de son cou. Un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres et en entendant le son, le colonel prit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

Shin était perdu. Personne ne l'avait touché comme le faisait le colonel. Et même, cela allait trop vite, il ne voulait aucunement bouger, voulant laisser continuer le colonel son exploration. Le colonel desserra son étreinte et ses mains s'étaient mises à caresser le torse couvert de Shin. L'une d'entre elles alla ensuite se faufiler sous le sweet du petit brun qui réprima un petit sursaut lorsque son torse rentra en contact avec la main froide du colonel. Il referma ses yeux pour apprécier la caresse sur son torse. Le colonel baisa tendrement le cou du petit brun qui bougea pour se retrouver face au colonel.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Shin, de ses yeux, apprécia le visage et les contours des lèvres du colonel. Et une envie de l'embrasser le prit. Et c'est sans se faire prier qu'il rapprocha son visage un peu plus. Arrivé à quelques millimètres de la bouche du colonel, il souffla dessus et posa d'abord timidement sa bouche à celle froide et douce du colonel. Celui-ci le laissa faire et apprécia la douceur des lèvres du brun contre les siennes. Le colonel lécha délicatement la lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, ce que le petit brun lui accepta en ouvrant légèrement sa cavité buccal.

Le baiser s'intensifia et leur langue s'étaient mises à danser entre elles. Le colonel mit sa main dans le cou de Shin amenant à coller un peu plus son visage contre le sien et intensifia un peu plus le baiser. Dans l'acte, Shin ne put se retenir de gémir. Des petits gémissements de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche martyrisée. Shin arrêta le baiser et dégagea légèrement son visage, encrant son regard bleuté dans ceux vert lac du colonel. Contre son ventre il pouvait sentir le plaisir de celui-ci. Un peu déstabilisé, il rougit d'embarras et il constata que lui aussi n'en menait pas large.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras du colonel, ne faisant attention à leur excitation qui se touchait en une légère caresse. Shin avait aimé le baiser, et son corps avait réagis positivement, mais il n'avait jamais eu de rapport comme cela avec quelqu'un, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Il se savait déjà attirer par les garçons, mais il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience, par peur du rejet. Le seul garçon avec qui il se comportait avec tendresse c'était avec Naruto, bien sûr en toute amitié et fraternité. Mais avec le colonel c'était différent. Il souffla de dépit et constata que son envie ne s'était pas du tout envolée. Et même s'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement le colonel, il pouvait s'avouer vaincu, il lui plaisait et il était tombé amoureux de lui. L'amour. C'était ce sentiment-là qui le dominait lorsqu'il était près du colonel. Et là, une envie subite le prit, il voulait tenter l'expérience, sentir le corps de cet homme contre le sien. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'être caressé à chaque parcelle de peau. Il voulait sentir le désir de cet homme contre le sien. Il voulait apprendre et surtout se faire aimer dans l'acte. Il en avait besoin. Et même s'il ne savait pas ce que ressentait le colonel à son égard, il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir s'en s'être donné à quelqu'un et plus particulièrement à cet homme qui le faisait vibrer.

Il releva la tête, décidé et regarda le visage du roux en face du sien. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'ai que quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes qu'il consentit à les ouvrir. Shin l'embrassait langoureusement. Le colonel Gaara soupira d'aise dans le baiser et l'embrassa avec autant de ferveur. Shin, rapprocha son corps contre celui bouillant du colonel. Il fit rencontrer son désir à celui éveillé du colonel. Timidement, il se frotta légèrement contre son bassin faisant grogner de plaisir le colonel. Voyant l'audace du jeune homme, Gaara en fut surpris mais content, mais il se rappela bien vite où il était et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. Il poussa légèrement le jeune loin de lui, arrêtant de ce fait le baiser. Shin fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- « Que-ce passe-t-il ? Vous n'en avez pas envie ? » Lui dit Shin doucement.

- « D'abord tutoie-moi et ensuite, si, j'en ai horriblement envie, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls et...

- Ce n'est pas grave. On fera le moins de bruit possible.

- « Ça c'est impossible. Si je devais te faire l'amour ici j'aurai envie de t'entendre gémir sous mes assauts. »

Shin rougit face à la réplique du colonel. Puis, une idée lui vint. Dans le couloir, ils avaient repéré plusieurs salles, ils pouvaient aller loger dans l'une d'entre elles non loin d'ici. Il se releva, décidé. Il s'étonna lui-même de vouloir autant faire l'amour avec lui, mais il en avait besoin et il le ferait.

Il prit la main du colonel un peu surpris. Le voyant les diriger vers la sortie, il l'arrêta et lui dit :

- « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Et s'ils étaient toujours là, prêts à nous tuer ? Nous devrions rester ici.

- Mais j'ai envie de toi. Tu trouveras cela surprenant mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Et ne me pose pas de questions. » Lui dit Shin en le voyant prêt à parler.

- « On aura d'autres occasions. Crois-moi, j'ai tout autant envi de toi moi aussi, mais ne prenons pas de risques. »

Shin le regarda et refit marche arrière. Le colonel referma la porte et prit le jeune dans ses bras.

- « Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » Dit Shin la tête enfouis dans son torse.

- « Allez, viens, allons dormir un peu, demain risque d'être mouvementé. »

Shin acquiesça et suivit le colonel. Ils se réinstallèrent comme plus tôt et Shin se cala directement dans les bras du colonel qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Shin se sentit idiot tout d'un coup. Sa réaction avait été stupide et peut-être même déplacé. Il se sentait mal d'avoir agi à cause d'une simple pulsion. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne regrettait pas. Et encore au plus profond de lui, il espérait de tout cœur rester vivant ainsi que le colonel et les autres, bien sûr. Il voulait vivre. Vivre pour avoir la chance, peut-être, de connaître enfin l'amour. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

Ouf, ce chapitre est juste un peu plus long que le premier.

Alors avis, aimé ou pas ?

Review ? ( Ou pas de suite )


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde voilà enfin la troisième partie. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. **

**J'espère que cette partie vous plaira encore plus que les précédentes. **

**Je remercie très fort Jojo-Shadow pour sa correction et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Alien VS Predator**_

_**Partie III**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que l'équipe marchait à travers les dédales de la pyramide. Et au cours de la route -heureusement pour eux- ils n'avaient rencontré aucunes des créatures monstrueuses qui logeaient dans cet endroit. Mais ils avaient toujours cette peur de se faire attaquer et tuer.

Les jeunes en étaient presque devenus paranoïaques. Ils regardaient à tout bout de champs derrière eux, les murs, le plafond et surtout devant eux. Ils n'étaient plus que huit et avoir perdu deux de leurs camarades, cela leurs était resté en travers de la gorge. Et vu comment c'était partie, il allait sûrement avoir une autre tuerie dans les heures à venir.

Shin était prostré aux côtés du colonel Gaara, depuis le réveil ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Le colonel Gaara voulait que le petit brun reste auprès de lui en cas d'attaque.

Naruto avait bien vu le rapprochement, mais ne voulant pas faire de fausses hypothèses il se dit qu'il demandera une explication à Shin quand il en aura l'occasion.

En revanche, lui il avait bien noté son rapprochement soudain avec le colonel Uchiwa. Il avait repensé à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui la nuit dernière et il devait admettre que parler avec lui n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire. De plus il avait pu voir que malgré ce masque de froideur qu'il gardait tout le temps il avait des sentiments comme tout être humain.

Le colonel Uchiwa était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Naruto la nuit dernière. Il s'était senti bien en sa compagnie et il ne le niait pas. Pourquoi le nier ? Le jeune homme lui avait révélé une partie noire de sa vie, lui faisant confiance. Et celui-ci l'avait écouté et épaulé. Il ne l'avait pas jugé. Pourquoi le juger ? Il trouvait que celui-ci avait agi comme il le fallait car lui-même aurait agi comme l'avait fait le blond.

Tous perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas plus loin derrière eux, les Aliens s'approchant doucereusement sans un bruit, accrochés au mur et au plafond. Malgré leur sens en alerte, ils ne les virent pas et ce n'est que quand un gros coup de feu retentit derrière eux qu'ils virent avec horreur les Aliens courir à toute vitesse tentant de s'échapper des flammes qui traversaient peu à peu le couloir, se dirigeant droit sur eux.

Naruto, regarda avec effarement la scène sous ses yeux et au loin il vit ces espèces d'hommes humanoïdes tirer sur les Aliens. Une poigne forte sur son bras le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna vers la source. Lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que le colonel Uchiwa et il se détendit quelque peu et finit par le suivre dans la course folle que le colonel lui imposa.

Ils étaient tous effrayés et couraient à toute vitesse, droit devant eux. Shin avait la main toujours accrochée dans celle du colonel Gaara qui la tenait fermement contre la sienne, ne voulant le lâcher.

Après la course folle, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle spacieuse où des tombeaux datant de plusieurs siècles y étaient exposés.

Ils soufflèrent de soulagement, et le colonel Hyûga ferma la porte et réussit à la coincer avec le bois d'une des lampes-torches qui ornait les couloirs.

Les jeunes filles s'étaient affalées sur le sol toutes tremblotantes et Tenten releva la tête vers eux et d'une voix entrecoupée par sa respiration, elle dit :

- « C'était ça. C'était ça que j'ai vu...L'autre...L'autre jour dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne sait pas. » Lui répondit le colonel Gaara.

- « Vaut mieux qu'on reste un moment ici. » Dit le colonel Sasuke.

- « Putain ! D'abord ces putains de bêtes monstrueuses et maintenant ça. A croire qu'on n'a pas assez avec ces choses et il fallait maintenant nous en rajouter. Putain. Je veux partir de cet endroit de malheur. » Cria Kiba énervé et lui aussi tout tremblant.

Personne ne répliqua après lui. A quoi bon répliquer, car ce dernier n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais parfois, il valait mieux se taire. Kiba les regardait tous d'un œil qui se voulait noir, mais ce sont les yeux onyx et froids du colonel Uchiwa qu'il rencontra, alors qu'il allait encore déblatérer, il préféra se taire ne voulant s'attirer les foudres du colonel. Mais le jeune homme n'en pensait pas moins.

Sasuke, s'était prostré dans un coin de la pièce et respirant fortement. Mine de rien, son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait vu ces bêtes courir dans leur direction. Il savait à quoi se confronter, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la mission se tournerait comme cela. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir une centaine de ces choses à leur trousse. Mais ce qui le faisait tout de même peur, c'était sans doute _celle_ qui les mettait au monde. _Celle-ci_ était bien trop effrayante et il pensa tout de suite qu'ils ne mèneront pas large lorsqu'ils devront se confronter à _elle_.

Soudainement ses pensées se tournèrent vers ces espèces d'hommes humanoïdes. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à cela. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était que ces choses. Et vu leur accoutrement et surtout leur carrure, on ne pouvait qu'être aussi effrayé par eux. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il pensait à cela, il se demandait pourquoi ceux-ci avaient tiré sur les Aliens et non sur eux aussi. Et il se rappela que ses yeux avaient rencontré dans l'attaque, plus tôt, deux orbes jaunes l'avaient regardé un moment, pour ensuite retourner sur les attaques des Aliens. Une petite voix lui disait que peut-être ceux-ci n'étaient pas contre eux et qu'eux aussi étaient sûrement ici pour éliminer le danger.

Ses yeux scrutèrent la salle et ils tombèrent sur son collègue Gaara et le jeune Shin entrelacés un peu plus loin. Il avait bien vu que son collègue se conduisait différemment avec le jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ceux-ci s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils avaient tous plus rien à perdre, même dans ces conditions-là, autant vivre ses derniers instants avec optimisme.

Son regard se riva ensuite sur Naruto qui discutait à voix basse avec Kiba. Sans même faire attention, il le reluqua de la tête au pied et il lui trouva du charme, même plus. Il se fustigea lorsque des pensées non-catholiques s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Naruto discutant avec son ami, sentit un regard posé sur lui. Cherchant celui-ci, son regard saphir tomba dans deux orbes onyx. Bien que surpris par ce regard, il fit comme si de rien était et pourtant le regard que lui porta le colonel, le fit quelque peu frissonner. Encore plus surpris par cela, il détourna ses yeux et se reconcentra sur sa discussion avec son ami, bien que son esprit était ailleurs.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Dehors, c'était un champ de batailles entre les Predators et les Aliens. Ils s'entretuaient avec hargne. Les flammes s'étaient dissipées et le combat entre eux continués. Les Aliens attaquaient sauvagement de leur queue et leurs crachaient leur acide sur eux. Les Predators évitèrent tant bien que mal l'acide, et de leurs armes à feu, ils tiraient à bout portant sur les Aliens. Deux des Predators se camouflèrent avec leur technique de camouflage, pour prendre par surprise les Aliens en les attaquants.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de finir la mission des humains et de les sortir d'ici. Ils avaient repéré ce qu'était la mission de ceux-ci lorsqu'ils avaient vu dans certains couloirs des énormes bombes accrochées sur les murs. Ils ne les avaient pas enlevé, mais ils avaient décidé que le mieux était qu'ils finissent ce que les humais avaient commencé.

L'un des deux Predators, réussit à attraper la queue d'un des Aliens, alors que celui-ci allait attaquer l'un des siens. L'Alien se fit traîner fortement sur sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand laissant apercevoir la mini-bouche qui se débattait dans le vide, crachant de l'acide. Des cris perçants sortirent de cette bouche et le Predator projeta avec force l'Alien contre le mur. Il reprit une nouvelle fois entre ses mains sa queue et il fit tournoyer l'Alien qui percutait avec violence les deux murs opposés. La tête de l'Alien se fractura petit à petit et elle émit des cris stridents dus à la douleur. Son sang commençait à couler petit à petit sortant de son crane surdimensionné. Elle tenta de se dégager des mains du Predator, mais c'était sans compter de la poigne forte du Predator sur sa queue.

Le Predator arrêta le tournoiement, et projeta l'Alien violemment au sol et il écrasa de son pied la tête à moitié ouverte de la bête qui, toujours avec hargne, tentait de lui jeter son acide. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire plus, le Predator lui transperça la tête avec sa lance. Ensuite, comme pour être sûr de la mort de la bête, il la découpa en deux. Le sang de l'Alien coula à flot sur le sol qui fondit quelque peu laissant de la fumée s'en échapper.

L'odeur du sang fit stopper les Aliens qui étaient en plein combat. Ils se tournèrent vers la source et des cris aigres sortirent à tout va de leur bouche, comme s'ils étaient malheureux d'avoir perdu l'un des leurs. Les cris des Aliens se répercutèrent dans tous les couloirs jusqu'au grand espace, là où leur « mère » logeait. Celle-ci, en entendant les cris de ses petits, tira sur les chaînes avec force voulant s'en déloger. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et sa gueule s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa mini-bouche qui sortit laissant échapper d'autres cris perçants.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

L'équipe se figea sur place lorsque les cris arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Les filles s'étaient entassées les unes contre les autres encore toutes tremblantes de peur. Elles regardaient, effrayées et avec peur, la porte de la salle close.

Gaara tenait fermement Shin dans ses bras qui le sentit trembler. Shin avait fermé les yeux fortement lorsque les cris se répercutèrent jusqu'à eux. Il avait peur. Ils avaient tous peur. Les colonels s'étaient même amenés à regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, tout le monde dormait, sauf le colonel Sasuke, Naruto et le couple nouvellement formé. Naruto s'était installé, plus tôt, près de Sasuke qui l'avait accueilli avec un fin sourire. Il n'eut aucun dialogue entre eux, seul le silence régnait, mais c'était mieux comme cela. Ils ne savaient quoi se dire et de plus, cette journée avait été aussi riche en émotion que les autres.

Du côté du couple, Shin s'était installé un peu mieux dans les bras du colonel et somnolait légèrement contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à vraiment trouver véritablement le sommeil en sachant que derrière la porte le danger rodait. Mais dans les bras du colonel, il se sentait en sécurité, alors il se laissa aller.

Le colonel Gaara avait ses bras refermés autour de son brun et sa tête était enfouie dans son cou. Des images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt revenaient assaillir son esprit. Il se demandait ce que c'était que ces choses humanoïdes qui avaient tiré sur les Aliens. Il n'en avait pas la réponse. Déjà qu'ils étaient tous en danger avec les bêtes, il fallait en plus maintenant qu'ils se confrontent à d'autres bêtes. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant ces choses ne les avaient pas attaquées. « Mais on est jamais trop prudent » se dit-il.

Naruto, de son côté, avait les mêmes pensées que le colonel Gaara, il se demandait la même chose. Il avait confirmé que les colonels n'étaient pas au courant qu'une autre espèce non-identifiés était présente en ces lieux. Un soupir las sortit d'entre ses lèvres et à ses côtés, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Le blond lui fit un geste désinvolte de la main pour dire de ne pas faire attention.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda tout de même Sasuke.

- « Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Dors alors.

- Je veux bien, mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir en sachant que nous ne sommes pas totalement en sécurité.

- Je comprends. Je pense la même chose. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué.

- Hum.

- Tu as remarqué ? » Lui dit-il soudainement en montrant de la tête là où son ami Shin se trouvait.

- « Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, je veux dire...

- Rien, Shin est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et puis, je suis content qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ou pour les autres. Shin est une personne importante pour moi et je ne veux que son bonheur, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il mérite vraiment de sortir d'ici vivant.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'est retrouvé dans un camp de redressement.

- C'est par erreur, mais une fois entré au camp, on ne peut pas en ressortir comme cela et Shin, malgré tout, est resté. Et oui, parfois la justice est injuste et elle fait du mal aux gens qui ne le méritent pas.

- Hum. En tous cas ici, il s'en sort plutôt bien. C'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, il reste au moins optimiste, comme tout le monde. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent tous par craquer.

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. » Dit Sasuke en regardant les autres jeunes endormit.

Naruto avait hoché la tête après cette affirmation. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant ils étaient restés optimiste, mais jusqu'à quand ? Ils avaient déjà perdu deux de leurs camarades dans d'atroces souffrances et dans des situations plus qu'horrible. Et Naruto, comme tous, avait peur. Même lui il ne niait plus que la peur le reprenait à chaque pas qu'il faisait entre ses murs. La mort rodait tout autour d'eux et s'en était à devenir paranoïaque.

Mais malgré tout, il restait optimiste. Il priait silencieusement et espérait qu'ils sortiraient tous d'ici vivant.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Dans le grand espace là où la « mère » se trouvait, celle-ci s'était calmé. Sa longue queue faite de pique et qui finissait comme ses petits, en pointe, battait dans l'air silencieusement. Celle-ci regardait ses petits allongés devant elle, alors qu'elle continua à pondre des œufs.

Celle-ci, en ayant déjà sentit l'odeur des humains ici, s'était mis en colère lorsque l'odeur des Predators vint jusqu'à ses narines. Une menace en plus pour elle. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de s'arracher de ses chaînes qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Mais celle-ci savait que cela n'était que pour un temps. Elle n'allait pas laisser des humains et surtout pas les Predators mettre fin à leur vie. Elle allait faire qu'une bouché d'eux. Il fallait être patient.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Après les heures de sommeil difficiles, ils s'étaient remis en route. Ils arpentaient les nombreux couloirs toujours avec précaution. A chaque couloir passé, ils accrochaient des bombes au sol près des murs.

Les jeunes suivaient docilement les colonels, jusqu'à être presque accrochés à eux. Malheureusement, la chance, aujourd'hui et comme tous les autres jours précédents, n'était pas de leur côté, car au cours de leur route ils rencontrèrent une bande d'Aliens.

En voyant la bande de bêtes à quelques mètres d'eux, les humains s'arrêtèrent de peur, figés sur place. Les colonels, en première ligne, avaient les yeux écarquillés face à ces choses immondes qui les scrutaient.

Un des Aliens commença à avancer vers eux à petit pas, faisant déglutir péniblement tout le petit monde. Ceux-ci reculèrent face à l'avancé de la bête. Celui-ci, en les voyants faire, s'arrêta et sa queue commença à battre l'air doucement. Elle se cambra légèrement et baissa sa tête un tout petit peu. Sa mâchoire commença à s'ouvrir dévoilant des dents acérées et pointues. De la bave verdâtre sortit de sa mâchoire et tomba au sol le faisant fumer.

Soudainement, alors qu'il était prêt à attaquer, un gros coup de feu retentit derrière les humains, la balle passa in-extremis entre le colonel Gaara et Neji et alla de suite se loger en plein milieu de la tête de l'Alien qui cria d'un cri puissant. Les Aliens en retrait commencèrent alors à se révolter et ceux qui étaient accrochés sur les murs et le plafond retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et ils se mirent à émettre des cris perçants faisant grincer les dents de nos humains.

Naruto s'était retourné pour voir d'où provenait le coup de feu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut les choses humanoïdes à juste quelques mètres d'eux. Trois d'entre eux s'avancèrent et firent reculer quatre des jeunes qui étaient restés en retrait. Ils dispersèrent le groupe, sans le vouloir, jusqu'à ce que deux des Aliens les attaquent sauvagement.

Le colonel Sasuke qui était prêt de Naruto le prit soudainement et avec réflexe son bras et l'avait emmené un peu loin avec lui. Naruto, automatiquement, qui était prêt de Shin avait fait la même chose et Shikamaru et Ino qui étaient accrochés ensemble par peur, les avaient suivi sans réfléchir.

De l'autre côté, Gaara regardait avec effarement Shin partir de l'autre côté du couloir avec les autres qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin grâce aux Predators. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une longue queue venir à tout vitesse sur lui, ce n'est que quand sa vue fut coupée par l'un des Predators devant lui qu'il revint à la réalité et regarda avec frayeur un combat sauvage entre les deux races. Il se retourna vers les autres et leurs dit malgré tout de faire demi-tour pour éviter de se faire tuer. Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à faire demi-tour, mais c'était sans compter les deux Aliens qui avaient décidé de s'en prendre à eux. Les voyants venir, ils s'en allèrent au pas de course, mais avaient tant de mal à les semer. Derrière eux, ils entendaient leurs pas venir à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Les deux jeunes filles, Sakura et Tenten, avec leurs mains, elle s'étaient accrochées sur le pans de vêtements de leurs camarades qui les faisaient courir à une vitesse folle. Les deux colonels leurs dirent d'accélérer et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent vite fait pour prendre leur arme. Une fois l'arme en main, ils se retournèrent vers les deux Aliens qui étaient accrochés aux murs, un de chaque côté, et sans plus tarder, ils commencèrent à leurs tirer dessus. Les balles sortaient à toute vitesse de l'arme, allant se loger dans le corps immonde des deux Aliens qui poussèrent des cris aigres face à la douleur. Les deux colonels, avec courage, continuèrent de les mitrailler de balles jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Les deux Aliens tombèrent avec synchronisation et lourdement sur le sol. Leur sang sortait ici et là de leur corps, couvrant le sol où de la fumée en sortait. Une odeur immonde se fit sentir et les deux colonels après un dernier regard, s'en allèrent rejoindre les jeunes.

Le colonel Gaara eut une pensée pour Shin et ferma ses yeux douloureusement se rendant compte que celui-ci était autre part et sûrement en danger de mort. Il priait silencieusement pour que celui-ci, ainsi que les autres s'en sortent.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

De leur côté, Naruto, Sasuke, Shin, Ino et Shikamaru, couraient à grande vitesse à travers les dédales pour échapper aux trois Aliens qui les poursuivaient.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté du couloir, ils se firent arrêter par deux Predators prostrés debout devant eux. Le souffle coupé, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec effarement ces hommes humanoïdes. Ils entendirent derrière eux, les pas des Aliens se rapprocher et leur esprit était tout retourné, cherchant frénétiquement une sortie de secours.

Les Predators face à eux, les miraient du regard. Mais leur regard se porta bien vite sur les Aliens qui se rapprochaient à vitesse folle d'eux. L'un des Predators s'avança vers les humains qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Le Predator s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et il leurs fit signe de se mettre à l'écart à leurs grand étonnement. Ils ne se firent pas prier et coururent rapidement.

Le Predator en question se mit en positon d'attaque et lorsqu'il vit un des Aliens sauter au sol dans un cri strident, ouvrant sa gueule dégoulinante de bave verte, le Predator n'attendit pas longtemps et brandit son arme et lui tira dessus. L'Alien, agile, évita les balles et dans un autre cri strident, il cria en direction des siens, comme un signal, en effet, il leurs ordonna d'attaquer. L'un d'entre eux se dirigea, toujours accroché au mur, vers les humains qui étaient entassés dans un coin. En le voyant venir tout droit sur eux, ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps eux aussi et ils se relevèrent et ils partirent en courant, voulant l'éviter.

Mais malheureusement pour Ino, celle-ci se fit attraper le pied par la queue de l'Alien et elle se fit traîner avec force sur le sol. Elle criait des « au secours, à l'aide » à gorge déployé. Naruto la voyant se faire prendre, ne réfléchit pas plus et alla à son secours. Il se jeta au sol lorsqu'il vit la queue du troisième Alien se diriger vers lui. Il rampa rapidement vers Ino qui se faisait toujours traîner et lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il lui tendit sa main et lui ordonna de l'attraper. Elle le fit immédiatement et Naruto se releva légèrement en essayant de la tirer vers lui, voulant faire lâcher prise à l'Alien.

Sasuke, un peu plus loin, le voyant faire son cœur rata un battement et lorsqu'il vit la queue de l'Alien s'en prendre au blond, il ne réfléchit pas non plus et sortit son arme de sa poche. Il commença à bombarder l'Alien de balles.

L'Alien se mit à émettre des cris perçants, faisant grincer des dents les humains. Mais Sasuke ne flancha pas et continua à lui tirer dessus jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus de balle. Voyant le manque de balles, il jura et chercha frénétiquement des balles de rechange. Voyant qu'il n'en avait plus, il paniqua et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit un peu plus loin d'eux le Predator toujours en train de se battre avec l'Alien. Naruto tentait de sauver Ino des griffes d'un autre, mais surtout, il vit le troisième s'approcher avec colère et à grand pas dans leur direction. Il ordonna aux deux autres qui étaient restés prostrés de peur derrière lui, de partir. Ils le firent et laissèrent maintenant le colonel face au danger. Il regarda la monstrueuse bête se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui et alors qu'il allait sortir sa dernière arme de secours qui était une dague, sa vue se fit couper lorsque le deuxième Predator se posta devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il prit bien soin de reculer.

Le Predator, dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers l'Alien qui était maintenant devant lui. Celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche, laissant sortir la mini-bouche qui émit des cris aigres. Sasuke, voyant cela, eut un haut le cœur. C'était répugnant. Un liquide verdâtre sortait de cette mini-bouche et lorsqu'il tombait au sol, de la fumée se propageait. Et Sasuke se dit tout de suite que sa bave devait être de l'acide. Il reporta son regard sur le Predator et il vit celui se tourner vers lui brièvement. Il le vit ensuite sortir quelque chose de son armure et le lui tendre. Il vit avec stupeur des balles en aciers. Le Predator le lui tendit et attendit que l'humain les prenne, ce qu'il fit sans protester.

Sasuke, encore ahuri, remercia d'un signe de tête le Predator, qui le lui rendit. Après cela, il lui fit un signe de regarder un peu loin et il vit avec horreur Naruto se faire attaquer sauvagement par l'Alien et Ino pleurer et crier. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il mit les balles dans son arme et il courut vers eux. Il chargea son arme et se mit à tirer à bout portant sur l'Alien qui projeta Naruto contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

L'Alien se focalisa alors sur lui, et Sasuke recula en le voyant marcher droit vers lui. Il cria à Naruto de prendre Ino avec lui et de suivre les autres. Pour une fois, Naruto obtempéra et prit mécaniquement la main d'Ino, la collant à lui. Celle-ci s'accrocha avec peur et toute tremblotante contre lui, et il se mit à marcher bien vite vers la direction que Shin et Shikamaru avaient pris.

Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin et Naruto jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke qui en fit autant et les lèvres de Naruto mimèrent silencieusement deux mots qui firent chaud au cœur à Sasuke. « Fais attention ». Sasuke fit un signe positif de la tête et Naruto reprit sa marche avec Ino dans ses bras.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'Alien et il le vit soudainement se jeter sur lui. Il se jeta sur le côté évitant ainsi l'attaque. Et un combat s'enchaîna entre l'humain et la bête. Sasuke évitait à chaque fois la queue qui souhaitait l'embrocher, mais il se fit prendre à son propre jeu lorsque celle-ci réussit à s'enrouler autour de sa cheville le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se cogna la tête sur la surface dure du sol et il vit avec horreur la bête se pencher sur lui en ouvrant petit à petit sa gueule où sa bave dégoulina abondamment. Il évitait frénétiquement la bave qui coulait ne voulant pas être brûlé. Mais l'Alien le maintenait fermement sur le sol et il avait du mal à bouger plus. La bête rapprocha dangereusement sa gueule de son visage et il vit avec effroi celle-ci s'ouvrir laissant apparaître la mini-bouche qui claquait dans le vide se rapprochant droit vers son visage. Ses yeux regardaient avec frayeur cette mini-bouche composée de petites dents aiguisés. Il commença à se débattre avec plus de ferveur.

Non, il n'allait pas mourir maintenant. En tournant sa tête vers le coté, il vit son arme un peu plus loin. Il tenta tant bien que mal de l'attraper, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens et avec courage, il posa sa main sur le haut du crane de la bête tentant de la faire reculer. L'action marcha, mais ne plut pas à la bête qui bougea sa tête dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise. Sasuke retenta alors d'attraper son arme, mais soudainement la bête se releva emportant avec elle le colonel qu'elle projeta violemment contre le mur. Un cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvres lorsque son dos craqua. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte et il avait du mal à respirer. Cette putain de bête l'avait pris par surprise. Il tenta tout de même de se relever et alors qu'il voyait la queue se diriger vers lui, il ferma automatiquement les yeux mais le coup ne vint pas. Il rouvrit ses yeux et il vit avec stupeur l'un des Predators debout derrière l'Alien qui crié en agonisant, embroché sur la lance du Predator. La lance se retira avec hargne du corps de l'Alien qui tomba au sol raide mort.

Le Predator regardait l'humain puis il reporta son regard sur l'Alien. Puis, devant les yeux écarquillaient d'horreur de Sasuke, le Predator découpa en deux l'Alien. Le Predator reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et se rapprocha de lui. Il trembla quelque peu, mais ses tremblements se stoppèrent lorsqu'il vit avec stupeur le Predator lui tendre une arme à feu fait d'acier. Il regarda, interloqué, le Predator qui lui montra d'un petit signe de tête l'arme en question. Sa main se rapprocha doucement de l'arme et il la prit délicatement. Une fois en main, il la regarda sur toutes les coutures. Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- « Merci. » Dit-il entre deux souffles.

Il entendit un cliquetis de sa part et il le vit s'en aller de l'autre côté suivit de près par les siens. Encore surpris, il regarda un instant l'arme et il se permit de souffler de soulagement. Son regard mira alors le couloir et il vit le carnage. Les corps des Aliens y étaient au sol, déchiquetés en deux. Le sol était maintenant recouvert de leur substance verdâtre et Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût lorsque l'odeur de leur sang se fit plus forte.

Chancelant, il partit dans la direction que ses compagnons, plus tôt, avaient prise. Mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'en cours de route il croiserait Naruto qui courrait vers lui. Mais mine de rien, il en fut heureux car son corps le faisait souffrir. Alors que Naruto était maintenant près de lui, son corps vacilla et commença à tomber. Naruto le rattrapa de justesse et il passa un bras autour de Sasuke pour le maintenir contre lui et Sasuke avait un bras sur les épaules de Naruto. Celui-ci était un peu lourd, il n'arriverait pas à l'emmener jusqu'à la pièce qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tôt.

En chemin, Naruto trouva une petite pièce délabrée mais assez espacée pour les accueillir. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et allongea le corps de Sasuke au sol. Celui-ci était tombé dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur. Naruto prit donc soin de le prendre en charge.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Le colonel Gaara était positionné en première ligne, suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe. Maintenant ils essayèrent de trouver un abri, ce qui n'était pas facile car ils n'avaient encore rencontré aucunes pièces susceptibles de les loger.

De plus, Gaara était inquiet et était sur les nerfs, par le fait que son brun était quelque part dans la pyramide sans lui et en danger. Il espérait que lui et les autres étaient indemnes.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être tout de même inquiet. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de le retrouver maintenant.

Ils marchèrent un long moment jusqu'à que le colonel Hyûga repère une pièce leur permettant d'y loger. Ils y pénétrèrent et ils se permirent de souffler un bon coup. La rencontre avec les Aliens les avaient tout retournés. Heureusement que les Predators étaient apparus au moment où ça allait commencer à dégénérer. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que c'était que ces choses, mais en tout cas, il les bénit d'être arrivées au bon moment.

Gaara s'installa à l'écart, mais celui-ci se sentit encore plus mal. Il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Shin et là, sans lui, il se sentait comme perdu. Il mesurait maintenant l'importance que Shin était pour lui. Il avait réussi à capturer le cœur froid et sans sentiments du colonel. La seule personne à avoir réussi. Il était indéniablement tombé amoureux de Shin.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

De son côté, Shin pensait lui aussi à Gaara. Il se sentait seul sans lui. En plus, Naruto s'était fait la malle, et l'avait laissé tout seul. Du coup, il se sentait encore plus seul que jamais. Il voulait les bras du colonel autour de lui pour le réconforter. Mais c'était seulement le froid de la pièce qui l'encerclait dans cette petite pièce sombre éclairée d'une seule petite lampe.

Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce et tombèrent sur les deux autres qui étaient en face en train de dormir. Il se demandait comment réussissaient-ils à s'endormir. Lui il n'y arrivait pas et il en avait de toute façon pas la force.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Sasuke était réveillé depuis seulement vingt minutes, la tête posée sur les genoux de Naruto qui était légèrement penché sur lui, endormi.

Ses yeux onyx inspectaient avec précision les contours du visage du blond et un seul mot lui vint. Magnifique. Il le trouvait très beau encore plus près. Il bougea légèrement et une petite grimace de douleur lui vint. Il avait moins mal, mais il ressentait tout de même une légère douleur.

En sentant le colonel bouger, Naruto commença à se réveiller, ayant le sommeil très léger. Il le vit grimacer de douleur et se rajusta.

Sasuke sentit le corps de Naruto bouger et lorsqu'il mira son regard vers le visage du blond, il le vit réveillé. Il se redressa, mais resta collé au blond.

- « Réveillé ? » Lui dit le blond, doucement.

- « Oui, la douleur m'a réveillé. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'allais de toute façon me réveiller. Tu as encore beaucoup mal ?

- Non, ça va, la douleur s'est atténuée. Mais, ça me lance encore un peu dans le dos.

- Je vois. On va rester encore un peu ici et après si tu te sens mieux, on rejoindra les autres. Ils sont dans une salle pas loin d'ici.

-Très bien. »

Il y eut un silence gênant, mais vite brisé par le colonel qui ferma légèrement ses yeux à cause de l'élancement dans son dos.

- « Je voulais te remercier, de t'être occupé de moi. Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je serais en ce moment même étalé sur le sol, inconscient.

- C'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'étais inquiet. Tu es resté seul face à ces bêtes, je ne pouvais pas rester dans un coin sans rien faire, alors je suis venu voir si tu t'en sortais. Heureusement que j'ai pris l'initiative de venir sinon, comme tu l'as dis, tu serais en ce moment même étalé sur le sol inconscient.

- Oui, mais merci quand même. » Lui dit le colonel en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

Ils restèrent à se regarder des minutes entière, jusqu'à ce que doucement, leur tête, comme tirée par un aimant, se rapprochèrent jusqu'à sentir leur souffle se mélanger. Yeux dans les yeux, souffle contre souffle, front contre front, ils se laissèrent emporté par les tourbillons agréables du moment et dans la minute qui suit, leur bouche se scellèrent dans un baiser d'abord doux pour finir fougueux.

Ils entamèrent un ballet endiablé, laissant leur langue voyager dans l'antre chaud qu'elles découvraient. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent leurs yeux de concert sous les sensations exquises que le baiser leur procurait.

Naruto passa une main derrière la nuque du colonel pour approfondir le baiser. Le colonel Sasuke se laissa transporter par les milliers de sensations qui le prenaient. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'une des joues du blond, la caressant au passage de son pouce, jusqu'à la mettre derrière sa nuque.

Le corps des deux hommes, se réchauffait face à la chaleur intense qui les prit. Sasuke oublia bien vite la douleur dans son dos, pris par ces sensations, il ne faisait pas attention à l'élancement qui le tiraillait plus tôt dans son dos.

A bout de souffle, ils arrêtèrent le baiser, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, montrant ainsi le désir et plus encore, refléter dans leurs prunelles. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient chaud, horriblement chaud et leur désir ne faisait qu'accentuer. Ils n'avaient jamais vécu cela. C'était si soudain, mais bien réel.

Leur regard ne se détachait pas, ils continuaient à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et soudainement, pris d'une impulsion d'envie, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour entamer un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci bien plus fougueux et vorace. Leur langue entamait une danse endiablée. Des gémissements de plaisirs sortaient comme une chanson de leur bouche faisant vibrer la petite pièce dans laquelle ils logeaient.

Naruto, délicatement, prit l'initiative d'allonger le brun sur le sol, faisant attention qu'il n'est pas mal au dos. Une fois cela fait, toujours leur bouche scellée, il se positionna sur le brun, collant son corps bouillonnant à celui du colonel. Celui-ci passa ses mains dans le dos du blond, les faisant descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Naruto se mit à califourchon sur le colonel, faisant ainsi rencontrer leur désir qui montait petit à petit en flèche. Ils gémirent de concert à travers le baiser. Naruto arrêta le baiser, faisant grogner de mécontentement le brun sous lui. Il fit descendre sa bouche tentatrice dans son cou, léchant, baisant sur son passage. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à défaire les vêtements encombrants du colonel. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin sur la peau douce et chaude du brun.

Le colonel se laissa aller, les yeux fermés, il dégustait les attentions que le blond lui donnait. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto lui happait l'un de ses tétons. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans la touffe de cheveux blonds, pris par le plaisir. Il laissa le blond mener la danse, mais plus pour longtemps, car l'envie de lui prodiguer des choses plus folles les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Doucement, il se redressa, redressant le blond par la même occasion, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Peut-être ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin ? » pensa-t-il. Après tout, ça allait trop vite, mais l'envie était là, et il ne pouvait plus la refréner.

Il regarda le brun qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il amena le blond un peu plus près de lui, et sans donner plus d'explicitations, il défit lui aussi les pans du blond qui se laissa faire.

Bien vite, tous deux se retrouvèrent torse-nu, leurs mains se baladant sur le torse de l'autre, touchant, palpant le corps tentant. Le colonel Sasuke se rapprocha un peu plus de Naruto et le ré-embrassa, pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci le baisant de légers baisers, et Naruto en eut des papillons dans le ventre.

Sa bouche s'aventura sur le torse de son amant, quémandant plus. Il descendit bien vite en bas, tombant sur un beau spectacle. A travers le pantalon du blond, sa hampe était tendue, elle était au garde à vous. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèves de Sasuke, et il palpa le sexe du blond de sa main faisant geindre le blond de plaisir.

Avec envie, mais lentement, il défit le pantalon du blond qui eut la respiration bien plus saccadé. Il eut soudainement chaud et son sexe palpitait de désir, ne demandant qu'à s'occuper de lui. Cela ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, car la main du colonel se posa directement sur le membre érigé de celui-ci qui n'avait pas fait attention au brun qui avait déjà ouvert son pantalon.

Le colonel remonta son visage vers celui rouge de plaisir du blond et l'embrassa fougueusement, emmenant Naruto dans un baiser délicieux.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus, collés l'un contre l'autre. Se frottant indécemment, laissant leurs cris de plaisir remplir la pièce éclairée seulement d'une torche. Sasuke était allongé sur sa veste et Naruto était assis à califourchon sur lui, frottant ainsi leur désir éveillé. Leur sexe était collé l'un contre l'autre, augmentant l'envie des deux hommes.

Naruto se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa sur tout le corps, descendant vers la hampe dressée. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland faisant grogner de plaisir le brun sous lui. Il prit entre ses lèvres délicatement le sexe palpitant du colonel l'engloutissant dans sa cavité chaude. Le colonel gémissait de plaisir face à la délicieuse fellation que le blond lui faisait. Il sentit sa bouche chaude et accueillante, aller et venir, le suçant avec avidité.

Naruto, bien que concentré sur sa tâche, arrêta quelques secondes ce qu'il faisait et se suça lui-même trois de ses doigts devant les yeux noirs brillants de désir. Une fois cela fait, il reprit le sexe du colonel dans sa bouche reprenant là où il s'était arrêté.

Il fit glisser, ses doigts humides vers ses fesses, caressant la fente de celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver devant son intimité qui palpitée d'envie. Il le caressa de l'un de ses doigts et le fit glisser ensuite doucement à l'intérieur, le faisant geindre de plaisir et de gêne mêlée. Sa bouche était toujours occupée à faire la meilleure fellation que le colonel n'ait jamais reçue.

Ses doigts, maintenant enfouis en lui, faisant des vas et viens, le dilatant petit à petit pour recevoir le sexe du brun. Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa prostate et un long gémissement de plaisir le fit se stopper. Ne tenant plus. Il se redressa et Sasuke le regarda se hisser sur son sexe. Un gémissement rauque se fraya un chemin de sa bouche, lorsqu'il sentit l'étroitesse de Naruto l'engouffrer. Une chaleur intense se propagea en lui et en Naruto qui gémit de plaisir lorsque le sexe tendu du colonel était complètement enfoui en lui.

N'attendant pas plus, il commença de légers vas et viens. Sasuke avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant ainsi dans sa démarche. Naruto se pencha sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup du brun qui laissa glisser ses mains sur ses fesses. Sasuke fit des vas et viens de plus en plus fort, le faisant geindre encore et encore. C'était tellement bon qu'il se laissa complètement aller, même lorsque la douleur de son dos le rappela à l'ordre.

Il tenait de ses deux mains les fesses du blond fermement, le faisant aller et venir sur son sexe de plus en plus vite. Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus, la hampe du colonel frappait à chaque fois sa boule de nerfs. C'était trop bon, bien trop bon.

Les coups de butoirs se faisaient plus forts et intenses et c'est dans un cri rauque et un gémissement de pur plaisir que les deux hommes jouirent de concert. A bout de souffle, Naruto se laissa tomber sur Sasuke qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

Se rappelant que le colonel était encore blessé, le bond se poussa de lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers lui et il le vit fermer les yeux tentant de reprendre un rythme régulier. Ses joues étaient rouges et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Lui-même était dans le même état. Et soudainement, un éclair de lucidité lui vint. Il venait de se rendre vraiment compte qu'il venait de coucher avec le colonel dans un endroit quelque peu sinistre où le danger rodait à l'extérieur.

Sentant le regard du blond sur lui, le colonel se tourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans celui bleu du blond.

- « On a couché ensemble. » Dit le blond, en constatation.

- « Je sais. Tu regrettes ?

- C'était si soudain. » Dit-il, ne répondant pas à la question.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Non. » Répondit-il, en ancrant son regard dans les yeux onyx qui lui faisaient face.

- « Moi non plus. C'est fou quand même, on est dans un endroit où la mort rode et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On couche ensemble. Mais franchement, j'en avais besoin. Puis, je ne vais pas te cacher que tu me plais.

- C'est réciproque. » Lui confirma le blond dans un sourire. « Dire qu'au début je ne pouvais pas te voir en peinture et là, bam, c'est tout autre chose.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me vois en peinture ?

- Non. » Rigola-t-il devant l'air ahuris du colonel. « Hey, ne fais pas ta tête d'ahuris, tu sais très bien qu'aux premiers abords, tu n'es pas sympa, du tout même. Tu étais froid et sans cœur. Au premier abord, mais je m'y suis fait et regarde j'ai fini par t'apprécier, même beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça aux premiers abords, et il faut dire que ma rencontre avec toi m'a un peu changé, je dois tout de même rester le Sasuke que tous connaissent tout de même.

- Oui, je les plains dès maintenant. »

Un silence agréable les accueilli, et doucement, Naruto chercha la main du colonel et une fois trouvée, il la prit dans la sienne. Alors que le colonel somnolait légèrement, il resserra sa main autour de la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la pièce sombre éclairée seulement d'une seule torche, deux corps étaient collés, au sol, emmitouflés dans les vêtements qui se trouvait sur eux, dormant paisiblement.

Naruto et Sasuke ne pensaient pas que leur relation allait prendre cette tournure, mais ils ne le regrettaient pas et c'était ça l'important. Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec les autres, il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un pour nous épauler et être à nos côtés, et ces deux hommes avaient trouvé cela en chacun d'eux.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

Dans une autre pièce tout aussi sombre, les yeux bleus de Shin étaient perdus dans le vide. Naruto n'était pas revenu, et lui était seul sans son ami et surtout sans son amant. Il se sentait si vulnérable. Les deux autres dormaient toujours et lui n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Il s'était même mis à penser retrouver Naruto, mais il s'était rétracter au dernier moment, se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas bouger d'ici, au risque de se faire prendre par les bêtes, ou pire encore, se faire tuer.

Mais malgré tout, il sentait le sommeil arriver, et tenta par-dessus tout de le combattre, voulant rester éveiller, mais malheureusement pour lui, le sommeil avait été plus fort et ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer petit à petit, cachant les beaux yeux bleus du jeune garçon. Avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il eut une dernière pensée pour Gaara, mais aussi pour Naruto et les autres.

_**0000oooooo0000000o0o000**_

C'est le silence total qui régnait dans les couloirs de la pyramide. Mais ceux-ci étaient loin d'être désert. Sur les murs, accrochés, des Aliens se dirigeaient vers un point bien précis. Silencieusement, ils parcouraient la distance. Ils arrivèrent dans leur point de « repos ». Leur « mère » les accueillit avec un léger cri. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient encore pas, c'est qu'ils étaient suivis de près par les Predators cachés grâce à leur système de camouflage.

Les Aliens avaient déjà pénétré l'espace et se trouvaient maintenant près de leur « mère ». Les Predators qui communiquaient doucement entre eux, prirent une décision ultime. Une décision dangereuse pour eux comme pour les humains.

Les Predators désactivèrent leur système de camouflage, se montrant ainsi aux yeux des Aliens et surtout de la « mère » qui avait reconnu immédiatement leur odeur. Un cri de rage se fraya un chemin de la bouche gluante de la matriarche, et les Aliens se mirent en position de combat. Mais ne voyant pas le coup venir, ils se firent mitrailler de balles faisant éclater tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

La « mère » se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, essayant de se libérer, émettant des cris perçants. Mais les Predators ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et deux d'entre eux lancèrent des espèces d'énormes bombes au plein milieu de la pièce et au moment où elles touchèrent le sol, deux grosses explosions meurtrières tuant plusieurs Aliens éclatèrent.

La matriarche s'acharnait sur les liens qui la retenaient, et au bout de ceux-ci on pouvait voir qu'à force de tirer dessus, les clous qui la retenaient commencèrent à flancher. Tirant encore et encore plus fort, dans un mouvement de ses deux bras, la « mère » réussit à se libérer, brisant les murs au passage dans lesquelles les chaînes étaient attachées par les gros clous. Elle se cambra, relevant la tête vers les Predators et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand laissant sortir sa mini-bouche aussi immonde que ses petits qui poussa des cris stridents de rage et de haine.

Pas pour autant impressionné, les Predators continuèrent à bombarder l'espace, encore et encore. Certains Aliens, s'étaient mis à charger vers eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Et avec synchronisation, le groupe de Predators s'en alla au pas de course, suivit de près par les Aliens qui leurs lançaient des cris de rage.

Leur première étape était réussie. Ils avaient énervé leur « mère » et celle-ci avait réussis à se libérer. Il fallait maintenant que celle-ci, grâce à la rage et à la haine qu'elle avait contre eux, sorte de la pyramide pour enfin en finir avec elle et ses petits.

Dans les couloirs de la pyramide, une course poursuite eut alors lieu. La « mère » était restée dans l'espace regardant avec rage les corps de ses petits morts dans les explosions. Elle n'allait pas leur faire de cadeaux. La guerre ne faisait que commencer.

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

Alors aimé ou pas aimé ?

Review !

Je vous dis à la prochaine, je ne sais pas quand car je n'ai même pas encore commencé la suite, mais je vais m'y mettre. A plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde voilà la dernière partie de ma fic. Et oui c'est la fin. Il fallait bien qu'elle se finisse un jour et ce jour est arrivé.**

**Je vous dis un grand merci pour l'avoir suivit et surtout pour toute vos review qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir.**

**Je remercie surtout Jojo-Shadow pour sa correction du début jusqu'à la fin.**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

**000oooo00000oooo0000oo**

**Alien VS Predato****r****  
**

**Partie ****IV**

Un énorme cri perçant se répercuta à l'intérieur de la pyramide faisant trembler les murs et réveiller avec panique et sursaut les humains.

Shin, bien réveillé, debout au milieu de la petite pièce où Naruto l'avait laissé la veille en compagnie de Shikamaru et Ino, tremblait de toute part. Le cri qu'il avait entendu l'avait foudroyé de part et d'autre. Il s'était figé sur place tout comme les deux autres jeunes.

Encore tout tremblotant, il se rassit, se collant contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on vienne les chercher.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

De leur côté, c'était aussi la panique. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient réveillés en sursaut après s'être fait réveiller par le cri aigre qui s'était fait entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient habillés en vitesse quoi que Sasuke, bien qu'il est moins mal, son dos le lançait encore quelque peu et avec l'aide de Naruto, il s'était habillé un peu plus lentement. Maintenant habillés, ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil se demandant silencieusement s'ils oseraient sortir d'ici et aller rejoindre les trois autres jeunes qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin de leur cachette. Cette manœuvre semblait tout de même risquée.

Le groupe de Gaara et de Neji était dans un état second. Le cri les avait glacés sur place. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de doute, il fallait vraiment qu'ils finissent cette monstrueuse mission pour sortir enfin de ce trou où la mort était à leur trousse.

Gaara et Neji avaient chargé leurs armes ainsi que celles des jeunes et ils leurs avaient brièvement appris à s'en servir. Ils avaient décidé, avec du courage, de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle ils logeaient et se mettre ensuite à la recherche des autres. Ils devaient alors rester sur leur garde, et rencontrer le moins possible d'obstacles.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Le groupe de Predators patrouillait dans les couloirs de la pyramide à la recherche des humains pour les sortir de cet enfer une bonne fois pour toute. La mère des Aliens avait réussi à se détacher de ses liens qui la retenaient et elle arpentait maintenant les couloirs. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils les retrouvent avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur eux et qu'elle les tue.

Grâce à leur technologie avancée, ils ne devraient pas trop s'en faire. Ils avaient réussis à détecter à plusieurs mètres d'eux le mouvement de trois humains enfermés dans une pièce. C'était déjà cela. Il allait falloir jouer franc jeu. Ils seront sûrement ahuris à l'idée de se faire aider par eux, mais ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de coopérer. Car bien que les Predators aient pris cette décision, cela les mettait tout de même en position de faiblesse face à leur mission d'origine. Mais ils allaient tout faire, ou au moins au maximum, pour sortir ces humains d'ici.

Plus ils avançaient plus ils sentaient la présence de trois humains non loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se postèrent devant une petite porte close. Ils pouvaient alors enfin sentir l'odeur de trois personnes à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux ouvra alors la porte à la volée faisant ainsi sursauter les trois humains qui avaient les yeux écarquillés de peur en les voyant à l'entrée.

Le Predator s'avança doucement vers eux et d'un geste de la main, il les intima de se lever. Comprenant le geste, ils restèrent un moment figé sur place, estomaqués par les hommes humanoïdes devant eux. Bien que sceptique, ils obéirent alors sans protestations.

Leur corps tremblait légèrement, cette situation était déconcertante. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire face à ces choses géantes. Le Predator, toujours face à eux, les examina de la tête au pied et sous toutes les coutures, il constata alors que ceux-ci portaient une arme chacun. Il releva alors ses yeux jaunes vers eux et d'un autre geste il les intima de les suivre hors de la pièce. Sceptique, ils restèrent plantés en plein milieu de la salle. Puis lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement, ils réagirent et consentirent alors à les suivre une bonne fois pour toute.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

L'équipe de Gaara marchait à vive allure au travers les dédales de la pyramide à la recherche du reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient parcouru de nombreux couloirs et à chaque fois qu'ils repéraient des portes closes, ils les ouvraient à la volée pour les inspecter, mais malheureusement il n'y avait rien.

Gaara était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve Shin et bien sur les autres. Et c'était avec rage et colère qu'il arpentait à toute vitesse les couloirs suivit de près ou de loin de son équipe.

Le colonel Neji ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu mettre son ami dans cet état de nervosité selon lui. Bien évidemment il avait bien vu son rapprochement avec le jeune brun du nom de Shin, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le roux tiendrait vraiment à lui. Son attitude lui montra que le roux voulait à tout prix le retrouver. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le blâmer. Pour lui, il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose que son ami ait trouvé chaussure à son pied, lui qui avait été seul si longtemps.

Il espérait lui aussi retrouver la trace des autres, aussi vivants qu'ils l'étaient avant d'être séparé.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Sasuke et Naruto étaient sortis discrètement de la pièce dans laquelle ils logeaient. Ils arpentaient maintenant les couloirs silencieusement et prudemment. Naruto était presque collé à Sasuke qui d'ailleurs, lui, avait dans sa main son arme pour qu'il se défende en cas d'attaque potentielle.

Ils marchaient, guettant les moindres recoins. Soudainement, alors que jusqu'ici le silence régnait, ils sentirent le sol trembler légèrement. Le tremblement se rapprochait un peu plus d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis paniqués. Sasuke fit un signe de « chut » au blond et marcha à petit pas devant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreurs, lorsqu'à plusieurs mètres de lui, il vit la mère des Aliens tourner, pénétrant ainsi dans un couloir. Il refit précipitamment demi-tour et prit rapidement le bras du blond qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Le brun ne répondit pas, et resta silencieux.

Entraîné par le brun, ils marchèrent rapidement. Ayant marre de ne recevoir aucune réponse, il fit lâcher prise Sasuke et lui redemanda quel était le problème, un peu plus durement.

- « Bon, ça suffit, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang !

- Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici. Mais avant on doit retrouver les autres et on se casse. On s'en fout maintenant de la mission, de toute façon c'est un échec. Il y a eu deux morts. Tu avais raison, s'en est trop. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, suis-moi et ne traîne pas. »

Ils firent demi-tour, sous les yeux ahuris du blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Sasuke tira un peu plus vite Naruto l'incitant à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant le couloir dans lequel la bête, un peu plus tôt, avait pénétré. A dix mètre d'eux, celle-ci y était toujours, recourbée sur elle-même, traversant le couloir doucement. Sa queue se traînant juste à quelques mètres d'eux, étant longue.

Naruto déglutit péniblement comprenant enfin le pourquoi de l'état du brun plus tôt. Merde, ils étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment tous dans la merde.

La « mère » parcourait avec une lenteur calculée les couloirs de la pyramide, la gueule ouverte, là où sa semence verdâtre coulait. On aurait pu croire qu'un sourire dément était dessiné sur ses lèvres gluantes. Accrochés sur les murs, quelques-uns de ses petits la suivaient de près. Grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, elle avait pu sentir plusieurs odeurs dans de nombreux horizons. Elle allait se faire une joie de les étriper en bonne et due forme.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Les Predators marchaient en première ligne suivit de très près par le petit groupe d'humains. Ceux-ci étaient encore sous le choc par ce revirement de situation, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. C'était plutôt une bonne chose de se faire aider et non traquer par ces hommes humanoïdes.

Shin restait tout de même en retrait ayant un peu peur de ces choses. Il fallait rester tout de même sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais. Mais Shin, lui, désirait une chose, voire deux : retrouver tout le monde et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il espérait que tous les autres étaient sains et saufs. Il ne pourrait supporter la perte d'un autre membre. Deux s'en était déjà assez, alors plus, non.

Concentré dans ses pensées, il ne vit les Predators s'arrêter brusquement. Ce n'est que quand il entra en collision avec l'un d'entre eux et que des yeux jaunes le fixèrent qu'il s'arrêta et déglutit péniblement face au regard posé sur lui. Il vit les autres figés sur place et se demanda pourquoi ils s'étaient tous arrêtés en plein milieu du couloir. Puis soudainement il sentit le froid l'envahir. Il resta ahuri face à ce qu'il vit enfin. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils se trouvaient dans la partie de la pyramide là où le froid régnait. Il se souvint alors que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pyramide, c'était aussi le froid qui les avait accueillis. Alors cela voulait sûrement dire qu'ils étaient peut-être près de la sortie. Rien qu'à cette idée le brun se détendit légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement parce qu'il n'était sûr de rien.

Il regarda ses amis et son regard tomba dans celui noisette de Shikamaru qui pensait la même chose que lui. Son regard se reporta sur les Predators qui communiquaient entre eux. Les jeunes pouvaient alors entendre des cliquetis et grognements à travers leur échange. Soudainement l'un d'entre eux se retourna vers eux et fit signe de le suivre.

Ils le firent cette fois-ci sans perplexité. Mais Shin se demanda pourquoi les autres Predators ne les suivaient pas et les regardaient seulement s'en aller. Il reporta son regard vers le Predator qui les accompagnait et celui-ci, ayant sentit son regard sur lui, lui fit signe de continuer de marcher.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, c'est sous les yeux ahuris et heureux des jeunes que le Predator les fit sortir de la pyramide.

Shin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient dehors, DEHORS. Il ne pouvait y croire. Son rêve s'était réalisé. Un sourire heureux prit place sur ses lèvres, mais celui-ci disparu bien vite lorsqu'un éclaire de lucidité se fit dans son esprit. Eux étaient dehors mais Naruto, Gaara et les autres étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Il se retourna d'un coup vers l'entrée de la pyramide là où le Predator était posté.

Lorsqu'il le vit faire demi-tour, il s'élança vers lui sans peur et lui attrapa le bras. Son corps tremblait mais avec courage il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Predator et d'une voix tremblotante il lui dit :

- « S'il vous plaît, sauvez-les. Je vous en supplie, ramenez-les. »

Le Predator regardait fixement le jeune humain qui avait eu l'audace de lui demander cette requête et ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, le Predator lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il le relâcha et le laissa alors retourner dans cet endroit qu'était l'enfer.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

L'équipe de Gaara avançait vers leur but. Ils étaient passés par des couloirs dans lesquelles ils avaient déjà mis les pieds. Et en ce moment même, ils se retrouvaient dans celui où ils s'étaient séparés avec l'autre groupe. Il y avait alors peut-être une chance que ceux-ci ne soit pas très loin d'eux. Enfin l'espéraient-ils.

Pour l'instant ils n'avaient rencontré aucun obstacle. Mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'attaques tueuses de leurs ennemis. Alors prudemment, ils avançaient, parcourant les différents couloirs qui s'offraient à eux, ouvrant toujours et encore les pièces rencontrées sur leur passage pour vérifier si âme y logeait. Mais depuis leur marche, rien en vue. Ils commencèrent presque à désespérer de les retrouver sain et sauf.

Le colonel Neji s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit plus loin des murmures. Il se retourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe et leur fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ils marchèrent prudemment vers la source et leur cœur rata un battement lorsqu'ils virent une chevelure blonde et brune à quelques mètres d'eux.

Gaara s'élança alors, sans discuter, vers eux et sans même faire attention au danger qui n'était pas loin, il cria le prénom des deux personnes plus loin, devant lui.

- « Sasuke, Naruto » Cria-t-il.

Celui-ci devint ahuri face au visage en décomposition que les deux firent en se retournant vers lui. Mais son ahurissement se transforma bien vite en peur lorsqu'un rugissement bestial se fit entendre.

Ni une ni deux, Sasuke et Naruto coururent vers eux et leurs crièrent de courir le plus vite possible. Sans se faire prier, ils partirent au pas de course.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? » Demanda Gaara entre deux souffles à Sasuke.

- « Regarde derrière toi et tu auras ta réponse. » Lui dit simplement le brun.

Gaara fit ce que lui dit son ami et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur quand il aperçut à quelques mètres d'eux la « mère » des Aliens et quelques-uns d'entre eux les poursuivre à toute allure.

Celle-ci détruisait tout sur son passage, faisant trembler les murs face à sa force. Oui, ils devaient courir le plus vite possible, mais pour aller où ? Ils étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment dans la merde cette fois-ci.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

De leur côté, les Predators se regardèrent lorsque le rugissement de la bête leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à suivre sa trace grâce à leur instinct, les humains n'étant sûrement pas loin.

Ils s'élancèrent alors à travers les dédales de la pyramide à leur recherche. Ils devaient les faire sortir eux aussi le plus vite possible.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le premier groupe se retrouva dans la partie où la chaleur régnait, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient proches de l'espace où la bête avait été détenue. Ils décidèrent donc d'y passer et d'un commun accord, ils activeraient les bombes placées dans cet endroit. Cela risquerait d'être dangereux mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait commencer à faire le ménage et le plus vite possible pour pouvoir enfin s'occuper de la « mère ».

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Le deuxième groupe était proche de leur premier but. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur des humains un peu plus loin et celle des Aliens qui s'agitaient. Sans plus tarder, ils coururent vers la source et tombèrent nez- à nez avec la « mère » qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Ils purent voir un peu plus loin les humains courir à vive allure. L'un d'eux se camoufla et sans perdre de temps, il se fraya un chemin, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer où même sentir.

Peine perdu, quelques Aliens s'étaient arrêtés dans leur course poursuite et s'étaient retournés lorsque d'autres odeurs que celles des humains leurs parvinrent aux narines.

Maintenant les deux Predators se retrouvaient face à une dizaine d'Aliens en bonne santé qui ne demandaient qu'à les tuer. Ils sortirent leurs armes et l'affrontement débuta.

Des coups de feu et de bombes s'entendirent à travers tous les couloirs faisant arrêter la « mère » dans son élan. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement lorsqu'elle vit ses petits se faire attaquer par ces immondes choses qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'éviscérer.

L'équipe s'était arrêtée à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils entendirent eux aussi les coups de feu. Bien qu'ils soufflent de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent l'énorme Alien se détourner d'eux, ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent les hommes humanoïdes se battre avec les Aliens.

Alors que Sasuke se retournait et avançait pour mieux voir, il percuta une surface dure. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est que du vide. Il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas devenu fou lorsque devant ses yeux et ceux des autres, un des Predators se matérialisa.

Sasuke, d'instinct, se recula, mais pas trop. Le Predator les regarda un à un et alors qu'il allait leur faire signe de le suivre, ils entendirent une explosion faisant trembler les murs qui se fissurèrent petit à petit. La pyramide tremblait de part en part. Le Predator s'élança devant eux et dans un grognement leur fit signe de le suivre et de courir le plus vite possible.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Pendant ce temps-là les deux autres Predators combattaient comme ils pouvaient les nombreux Aliens face à eux. Ils virent alors leur « mère » s'approcher d'eux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils décidèrent de faire un revirement de situation. Ils se détournèrent d'eux et firent en sorte que les Aliens, mais surtout la « mère », les suivent.

Ils couraient, suivis de près par leurs ennemis. Le Predator sortit une arme ressemblant fortement à un bazooka, mais en mini et tira sur l'un des murs un peu plus loin face eux. Celui-ci, sous la force de l'impact, s'effondra et un énorme trou se fit alors. Ils passèrent par là et le Predator continua son manège.

Deux, trois Aliens s'étaient pris des morceaux de plafond et de murs en pleine face les tuant sur le coup, énervant un peu plus et faisant augmenter la rage de la « mère » qui, grâce à ce sentiment de colère, avec ses mains, avait poussé fortement ses petits qui allèrent se percuter avec force contre les murs, les immobilisant. Celle-ci avec des cris de rages courrait derrière eux à une vitesse folle. Sa queue détruisant tout sur son passage. Les murs tombaient un à un. La pyramide n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Dans leur course, ils se firent rejoindre par l'autre groupe qui se mit à courir près d'eux, tirant de temps en temps en direction de la « mère » pour la faire ralentir, mais cela la fit accélérer plus qu'autre chose.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

De leur côté, l'équipe traversait les dédales à la recherche de la sortie. Mais alors qu'ils couraient toujours à vive allure, ils se firent arrêter brusquement par quatre Aliens qui se laissèrent choir devant eux.

Par instinct de survie, l'équipe recula de peur. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Leurs armes ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids contre eux.

Comme un affamé, l'un d'entre eux chargea sur eux. Instinctivement, le Predator l'attaqua de sa lance, l'envoyant se faire voir contre le mur. L'Alien rugit de douleur et tout de suite après, un autre attaqua. Une bataille commença alors entre lui et le Predator.

Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, Sasuke fit ce qui était le mieux, il sortit son arme et ordonna à Gaara et Neji d'en faire de même. Naruto ayant lui aussi une arme la sortie et sans même attendre plus longtemps, il tira sur les deux autres Aliens suivit de près par les colonels.

Ils essayèrent alors tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin, mais c'était peine perdu. Les deux autres Aliens étaient déchaînés. Pourtant cela les firent encore plus prendre de l'assurance. Ils tirèrent à bout portant, à plusieurs reprises.

Alors qu'ils avançaient petit à petit, la jeune Tenten se fit attraper soudainement la cheville par la queue de l'Alien qui s'était pris le mur. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle se sentit traîner avec force sur le sol. Elle cria à en perdre haleine. Naruto se retourna vivement et courut vers elle, tentant de la sauver.

Alors qu'il allait attraper sa main, il la vit soudainement être surélevée et jetée violemment contre le plafond. Le corps lourd de la jeune retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les yeux de la jeune fille autrefois marron, était grand ouvert et rouge sang. Du sang coulait à flot de sa bouche, bouche qui tentait d'émettre un son. Naruto regardait avec horreur le corps de Tenten perdre sa vie petit à petit. Mais l'horreur se transforma en bien pire lorsqu'il vit la queue de l'Alien se planter avec acharnement dans le dos de la jeune fille, la relevant devant lui, montrant ainsi son corps transpercé par la queue et le sang qui coulait à flot sur le sol pour ensuite la rejeter contre le mur.

L'Alien, maintenant bien debout, se tenait face au blond. La gueule ouverte, son liquide acide tombant sur le sol, la queue pleine de sang battant l'air, il s'approcha à petit pas du blond qui était tétanisé sur place.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la queue se diriger vers lui qu'il réagit et se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Il se releva et tira, tira, tira encore avec rage sur cette immonde chose qui lui faisait face. La bête, dans des cris aigres, essayait d'éviter le plus possible les projectiles.

Naruto continua de tirer, mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour la bête, son arme n'avait plus de balles. Il chercha frénétiquement sur lui de nouvelles munitions, mais rien. Relevant la tête, il vit la queue de l'Alien foncer droit sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se prit alors le mur. Il gémit de douleur et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. Il vit plus loin ses camarades se battre avec courage mais ses yeux le piquèrent lorsqu'il vit au sol le corps de Choji sans vie à moitié déchiqueté. Ne pouvant contenir ses larmes, elles coulèrent le long de son visage. Non, son ami. Ses yeux embués de larmes se reposèrent devant lui et il vit l'Alien tout proche de lui. Celui-ci le bloquait presque. Alors c'était comme cela qu'il allait mourir à son tour ? Lui qui s'était toujours dit qu'il allait mourir vieux et aigris, bien c'était tout le contraire. Il eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il vit la bête ouvrir sa gueule et sortir sa mini-bouche qui claquait des dents et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Une odeur âcre se fit sentir et l'envie de vomir le prit. Son corps se faisait lourd et il n'arrivait même pas à bouger ne serai-ce le moindre petit doigt.

Sasuke rechargea son arme n'ayant plus de balles. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors de l'autre côté un peu plus loin et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Naruto prostré contre le mur, affaibli et l'Alien à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Non, tout mais pas ça. Sans perdre de temps, il se détourna de son propre affrontement et cria le nom de celui qui avait réussi à voler son cœur.

- « NARUTO. »

Le dénommé Naruto tourna lentement sa tête vers le cri et il vit Sasuke s'élancer vers lui avec le visage déformé par la douleur et la peur. Sasuke. Cet homme qu'il avait trouvé imbu de lui-même, froid et sans cœur, était maintenant l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Une douleur plus sourde au cœur se fit alors ressentir lorsqu'il se dit qu'il n'aura pas eu la chance de vivre quelque chose de très fort avec lui, puisque la mort était à quelques centimètres de lui. Et Shin alors ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Il le voyait déjà pleurer de tout son saoul. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il n'avait plus de force, plus rien. Il ferma alors ses yeux attendant sa sentence.

Il pouvait sentir avec horreur l'odeur âcre tout près de lui et cette atroce mini-bouche tout près de son visage. Une douleur le prit lorsqu'il sentit la sensation d'une brûlure sur sa cuisse.

Sasuke regardait avec horreur cette chose presque le toucher de sa mini-bouche qui s'ouvrit dans un petit cri. Non, il ne le laissera pas faire. Naruto allait encore vivre. Il traversa le couloir dans leur direction et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait au moins faire reculer cette satanée bête de Naruto.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de soulagement lorsqu'il vit plus loin la lance du Predator. Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et la pris entre ses mains. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit entre ses mains la lourdeur de la lance. Elle était bien lourde. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de l'utiliser et de bien l'enfoncer dans cette chose immonde à quelques pas de lui.

Il regarda un instant les combats et vit le Predator se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait contre l'Alien. Il décida de réagir maintenant. Il se dirigea vers l'Alien qui se tenait dos à lui. Et alors qu'il vit celui-ci près à attaquer le blond, sans crier gare, il souleva la lance et avec toute la force dont il faisait preuve, il planta l'Alien qui cria de douleur.

L'Alien se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, jetant de l'acide sur les jambes de Naruto qui cria de douleur. Sasuke se dépêcha d'agir et fit reculer l'Alien qui se retourna vers lui tentant de lui cracher dessus.

Il retira la lance et abattit celle-ci violemment sur le crâne de la bête, le brisant en même temps. La bête se laissa tomber lourdement au sol dans un cri aigu à glacer le sang.

Naruto souffrait, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et Sasuke se précipita vers lui, relevant la tête du blond vers lui.

- « Naruto, ouvre les yeux, c'est moi. Naruto. »

Une plainte de douleur lui répondit, mais il vit les paupières de Naruto s'ouvrir doucement et le regard bleu de douleur le fixait.

- « Naruto c'est bon, c'est fini c'est moi. »

Le brun embrassa doucement le haut de son crâne et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- « Sasuke. » Souffla le blond alors que ses paupières se refermèrent, tombant ainsi dans l'inconscience.

Son fardeau dans ses bras, il regarda autour de lui et vit que son équipe s'était occupée de l'Alien qui les avait attaqués. Il vit alors le combat entre le Predator et le dernier Alien. Le Predator avait du mal et tentait d'éviter le plus possible les attaques multiples de la bête. Sasuke regarda la lance au sol qui était à quelques mètres de son propriétaire.

- « Hey, toi, la lance, prends ta lance. » Cria le brun envers le Predator qui se retourna.

Le Predator vit alors, pas très loin de lui, sa lance et se mit à courir suivit de l'Alien. Il s'accroupit au sol et sentit l'Alien se rapprocher considérablement de lui et il se retourna brusquement, enfonçant la lance dans le corps de la bête qui cria de douleur.

Le Predator enfonça un peu plus sa lance, se relevant par la même occasion. Il la fit remonter vers le haut, découpant ainsi en deux le haut de la bête devant les yeux remplis de dégoûts des humains.

Le corps de la chose tomba lourdement au sol. Le Predator mira son regard vers les survivants et vit avec désappointement les deux corps sans vie étalés au sol. Il marcha vers eux et dans un grognement, leur fit signe de le suivre.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et eut une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'il vit les corps de Tenten et Choji. Il se détourna et suivit les autres devant lui, tenant fermement le corps du blond contre lui.

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Shin, Shikamaru et Ino étaient assis sur des rochers un peu plus loin de la pyramide. Ceux-ci l'avaient senti trembler et ils avaient eu un moment peur, sentiment qui était d'ailleurs toujours là. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient seuls dehors, attendant que les autres sortent de cet endroit.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Perdus dans leurs pensées, c'est un énorme cri de rage qui les fit sortir de leur léthargie. Ils se levèrent et virent avec horreur cinq Predators sortir en toute hâte de la pyramide, suivit de près par la « mère ».

Dans un état second, Shin prit dans chacune de ses mains le bras de Shikamaru et Ino et les mena aux abords de la forêt. Se cachant ainsi derrière des arbres.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'affrontement surréaliste des Predators et de l'Alien. Shin mira son regard vers l'entrée de la pyramide et c'est avec douleur qu'il ne vit aucun de ses compagnons. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec eux ?

Malgré la fin de journée qui s'annonçait, le soleil tapait toujours haut dans le ciel et cela se répercuta sur la bête qui eut un cri démentiel face à ce nouvel environnement inhabituel.

Le groupe de Predators jouait de cela, étant en avantage. Mais la bête n'en démordait pas pour autant. Elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait face à ses ennemis, qu'elle rêvait de n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Derrière leurs arbres, les trois jeunes regardaient avec ahurissement les cinq Predators se battre avec cette gigantesque chose qui cria à n'en plus finir.

Ils eurent un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'ils virent la longue queue de la bête se planter dans le corps de l'un des Predators qui émit un grognement sonore face à la douleur. Deux des siens, l'un de sa lance et l'autre de son arme, tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais celle-ci tenait bon et refusait de lâcher sa proie qu'elle fit léviter devant sa gueule, et sans surprise lui déchiqueta le visage à l'aide de sa mini-bouche.

Shin eut un haut le cœur face à cette vision d'horreur qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux embués de larmes, regardaient en direction de l'entrée de la pyramide où soudainement il vit ses coéquipiers en sortir suivit de près par un Predator.

Du revers de sa manche, il s'essuya les yeux et se leva avec espoir. Il se retourna vers le deux autres qui étaient accroupis près de lui et il leur cria, presque hystérique, que les autres étaient vivants et qu'ils avaient réussis à sortir de la pyramide.

Ceux-ci se levèrent et virent avec soulagement les autres sortir de la pyramide qui, à peine trois minutes plus tard, explosa, la détruisant ainsi. Le feu jaillit de toute part et le groupe sauvé courait dans leur direction pour tenter d'échapper aux flammes qui menaçaient de les entourer.

Shin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lorsqu'il vit le roux, il s'élança vers lui. Le colonel Gaara, bien que fatigué, resserra l'étreinte du brun lorsque le petit jeune s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras. Il posa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du brun, resserrant ainsi un peu plus son étreinte. Ils étaient vivants.

Après cela, Shin s'était défait de l'étreinte et regarda le groupe et vit tout de suite qu'il manquait deux personnes. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il connaissait déjà la réponse malgré lui. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit le corps inconscient de Naruto dans les bras du colonel Sasuke.

- « Naruto ! »

Le brun se dirigea à toute vitesse vers eux et regarda sous toutes les coutures son frère de cœur. Il leva des yeux brillants de futurs larmes vers le colonel qui lui assura que le blond était simplement inconscient dû à un choc violent. Il soupira de soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas tout de même de s'inquiéter.

Les retrouvailles entre l'équipe se firent brusquement couper par un cri à glacer le sang à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Ils retournèrent de concert leur tête vers la source du cri et ce qu'ils virent les laissa figé. Les Predators était venu à bout de la bête et ils n'étaient pas allés de main morte en la découpant de part en part, la brisant.

Celle-ci, malgré tout, tenta toujours de se soustraire de leurs attaques mais ils avaient eu raison d'elle et c'est dans un dernier cri sourd, à travers toute l'île, que l'énorme tête de la bête tomba sourdement dans l'herbe fraîche. Le sang de l'Alien se mit à gicler de toute part, créant ainsi une marée de sang verdâtre qui brûla petit à petit l'herbe, la faisant ainsi devenir noir encre.

L'équipe était figée sur place ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de ce spectacle ahurissant et dégoûtant. Mais un énorme soulagement se fit ressentir en chacun d'eux lorsqu'une seule et même pensée vint s'installer dans leur tête. « Libre ». Ils étaient libres et sains et saufs. Mais une petite douleur au cœur se fit ressentir en chacun d'eux lorsqu'ils pensèrent aux quatre morts, morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils avaient réussi, oui, mais à quel prix ?

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

L'équipe se tenait debout face au vaisseau spatial en métal des Predators. A leur côté, se tenait aussi l'équipe des Predators qui avait sauvé leur vie. Face à eux se tenait debout et fier le chef des Predators, couvert de son éternel cape rouge brodée de filaments dorés. Il les regarda chacun leur tour de ses yeux orangés, presque rouges. Il vit en chacun d'eux qu'aucune peur n'émanait d'eux face à lui. Il put ainsi sentir leur courage et leur détermination.

Il détourna le regard et le posa sur ses fidèles. Il vit avec douleur l'un des siens mort dans les bras de l'un de ses compagnons. Il fit donc signe à celui-ci de l'emmener à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit directement sans un mot.

Il se retourna vers les humains et prit une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre jusqu'ici. Il sortit une petite lame de son armure et s'approcha de Kiba qui recula d'un pas par instinct. Il lui fit signe de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit et il le laissa l'approcher.

De ses longs doigts charnus, il prit le menton du jeune homme et le tourna pour qu'il soit de profil à lui. Il porta la lame vers le visage de celui-ci et un cri de douleur sortir de la bouche de Kiba lorsqu'il sentit la lame lui ciseler la peau.

Fini, il relâcha le visage du jeune homme et contempla alors la marque qu'il lui avait faite. C'était une barre horizontale aux bouts quelque peu arrondis et une autre un peu plus en bas, verticale, formant ainsi la lettre « T ».

Les autres membres de l'équipe regardaient avec ahurissement et fascination. Le chef se retourna alors vers la seconde personne qui était Shin et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Shin le fit avec prudence et lui présenta alors sa joue gauche, comprenant ainsi la manœuvre de ce chef.

Dix minutes plus tard, le chef avait fini ce qu'il faisait et regarda une dernière fois l'équipe humaine. Ils portaient maintenant la marque d'appartenance des Predators. Pour leur courage et plus encore, le chef s'était décidé de les marquer, en souvenir de leur rencontre. Cette marque sera à tout jamais sur leur joue, jusqu'à leur mort. Ils pourront alors ainsi toujours se souvenir de cette mission.

Dans un dernier regard, il partit, suivit de près par les siens. La porte du vaisseau se referma petit à petit et celui-ci décolla pour s'en aller loin d'ici.

L'équipe regarda une dernière fois le vaisseau avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers la brume.

Dans un petit gémissement de douleur, Naruto se réveilla et sentit sa joue gauche l'élancer quelque peu. Il porta lentement mais sûrement l'une de ses mains à sa joue et sentit à travers ses doigts une marque. Il leva ses yeux vers le visage de son porteur qui n'était autre que Sasuke et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la marque semblable à la sienne de ce qu'il avait pu constater grâce à son touché. Le visage de Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le brun lui offrit un doux sourire et d'une voix fine et calme dit :

- « C'est fini maintenant, on rentre chez nous. »

_**000oooo000oooo00000oooo**_

Le vaisseau, maintenant à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, se dirigeait vers une direction inconnue. Deux Predators portaient dans un brancard leur camarade mort au combat. Ils le déposèrent sur une table en pierre dans une pièce à l'écart. Après cela ils s'en allèrent vaquer à leur propre occupation.

Le corps du Predator, reposant sur la table, se mit soudainement à convulser jusqu'à ce que brusquement une créature immonde sorte de son corps dans un petit cri perçant ressemblant fortement à un hybride d'Alien et de Predator à cause de sa mâchoire et mandibules caractéristiques des deux créatures.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivit avec plaisir cette fiction. Je vous retrouve alors dans ma nouvelle fic « Il est mon père malgré tout ». Bisous à toutes et tous et encore merci . Mouak :)


End file.
